Debriefing the Case
by Derecho Nox
Summary: Following the events of "Home, Hearts, and Heroes", royalty returns to Themyscira after life changing events in Gotham. Hippolyta explains her abrupt absence to her inner circle, while Diana has important news to share. The future of the Amazon Nation discussed. BMWW strongly implied. A god visits Hippolyta. 7th in the Interrogation Series.
1. Chapter 1: The Day After

_You're an island of a girl / Adrift in the world / With the Rising Tide / You know that the coming storm / Is gonna be a crazy ride- Rising Tide - Beats Antique featuring Lynx_

* * *

" _Well, daughter, I think I need to get back home. I'm sure Donna is beside herself with worry looking for me. We seriously need to get some of those communicators onto the island. She could have contacted you about me. And she might be holding back a few that have wanted to take over the throne for ages."  
_ _"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'll put them in their place. We all know I'm the next queen."  
_ Second Star - Breath; Home, Hearts, and Heroes

* * *

 _Modern Themyscira_

Donna fought against the urge to pace, but lost to the overwhelming need to move. She had observed her heart-mother doing that various times - pacing while mulling over a senate decision, what judgments to render between two squabbling temples, and how in Tartarus did she not see that Diana would steal her armor and take matters into her own hands?

In her case, the princess paced as she worried over the queen. Hippolyta had suddenly disappeared, and Donna sent search parties to comb the kingdom. Not a trace. When rumors of her demise circulated through the population, she knew she had to do something. So the princess took her place in the throne room. And there she stayed. Wondering… brooding...

Pace… pace… pace… sigh.

When that became annoying, Donna stood still, then sat on the stairs, leaned on the throne, and thought about floating above it. She considered closing the palace until her mother was found, but that would have been showing fear, and she wanted to show her people she could handle the pressure of ruling their nation.

"I need to get a message to Diana," she thought out loud. "This is her responsibility, not mine." Like the younger sister she was, she folded her arms across her chest and pouted. _I'm second daughter... I don't WANT to do this!_ "If only Mother allowed some communication antenna on the island, then I could have called her. Can't even get a signal out here!"

Donna sighed and grabbed her hair to dissipate the tension. She wanted to be out looking for Hippolyta, but there were a greedy few who would take advantage of her absence. When the queen hadn't shown herself in a day, they whispered that it was their chance to take over the throne. The second day, they were gathering in front of the palace, an ill-hidden attempt to form a coup. The adopted princess was having none of that.

"In place of my mother and my sister, I will rule Themyscira until one of them returns. If anyone has a problem with that, you can take it up with me in honorable combat, but only after the allotted time and as the gods decree."

Donna knew it was a stalling tactic, and she had no idea if or when she would actually fight for the throne. She possessed god-given strengths, like Diana, but she didn't have the divine heritage nor the royal lineage to truly stake her claim. Her people followed power, but they respected tradition more.

And yet, she still felt like it was her duty to guard the throne. Not that it had any real value; it was only a glorified chair. The real power came from what it stood for.

Eternal rule. Gods. She didn't want that.

"Keep pouting like that, your face will stay that way, and I don't want to look at that forever."

Donna jumped out of her thoughts and looked towards the speaker. A tall warrior stood in the doorway, a spear held loosely in one hand, a shield in the other. She faced away, so all that could be seen was her muscular back and floor-length red hair. Leaning against the doorframe, her posture was deceptively calm. Everyone was aware of her ability to strike like a snake. And her bite was very, very poisonous.

"How can you tell I'm pouting? You haven't turned around," Donna said.

"I can feel it. The air ripples when your mouth turns down, and the room chills when you feel sad."

Donna touched her face. "Really?"

The warrior shifted slightly, and lifted her shield to eye height. Her reflection looked back at the princess. "Not really."

Donna sighed, then sat down on the stairs. "You have a weird sense of humor, Artemis."

The Guard Captain huffed. "Some would argue that I didn't possess a sense of humor at all."

"You have one, it's just… abrasive."

"Or sharp, like this." Artemis lifted her spear.

"And you use it to poke at people when they are down."

Artemis finally turned to face the princess. "I don't wait until they're down. I will 'poke' them as I stare them in the eye."

"I'm not sure how to take that, Captain," Donna said.

"Take it however you like, Your Highness." Artemis waved her spear. "I'm a very generous person. I give these away as often as I can." She flashed a toothy grin. "With force and gusto!"

"You want this coup to happen, so you can show how giving you are," Donna droned.

"Not at all. I'd rather not poke any of our sisters, no matter how greedy and misguided they are. Throw them around… yes. Knock some manners into them… absolutely. Run them through until the shaft of my spear impales them with its wood and tear them limb from limb… not so much. But I'm not opposed to the idea if it keeps them off the throne."

"Your loyalty is comforting, and a little scary."

Artemis answered with a shield salute. "You should rest, Your Highness. You've been guarding the throne since your mother disappeared. You needn't worry about anyone claiming it. I'm here."

"I've tried, but I can't sleep until I know what happened to her. You said she ran out of her chambers, ignored the night guard, and was screaming at the gods. Then she vanished. I can't help but fear the worst. You said you saw her talking to someone on the temple grounds."

"I did. A hooded figure, definitely a woman. Your mother knelt at her feet."

Donna's eyes widened. "Mother kneels to no one, except maybe…"

"I feel Her Majesty's fate has been taken into the gods' hands."

"Then her fate is uncertain, indeed." Donna rubbed her eyes wearily. "What was it that she yelled again?"

 _"Oh no you don't! She just got him! This will not happen to her! I won't let it! Stop, please!"_

"Her… her… who is she talking about?"

"Who else has elicited such a response from your mother?"

"Diana," they both groaned. Donna sighed as Artemis shook her head.

"What would my sister have to do with this?" Donna asked. "She's busy serving with the Justice League and acting as Ambassador. She hasn't even been home in a while." She tried saying this with as little bitterness as possible.

"Your sister has fought the gods themselves. She sent Ares home licking his wounds various times."

"Yes, and Mother fought Circe and won. Both have done so fearlessly. So why was Mother so afraid for Diana?"

"A mother is afraid for her child in many ways," Artemis murmured. Donna waited for more explanation. The guard captain shook off the thought and straightened her back resolutely. "Perhaps we should ask the gods what happened to Her Majesty. Mighty Athena might be able to give us some answers."

"No. If the gods took Mother, asking for a favor might put her in jeopardy. We'll have to figure this out on our own."

Donna thought back to a conversation she had with a dear friend. Dick had been teaching her how he conducted his investigations. She couldn't help but be amused; he was obviously trying to impress her. But behind his charm, he was giving her some very valuable advice:

 _"Before you go off investigating conspiracy theories, look at what is right in front of you. Take a minute, ask questions of the evidence. Who is the suspect? What are they ACTUALLY saying? Many have motivations that come to light only after you've listened to their words… and the meaning underneath them. It's easier to walk a straight line then to do somersaults from building to building. Believe me, I know!"_

"Alright, let's look at what she said," Donna said. "' _Oh no you don't!'_ Gods, I've heard that so many times, I almost thought it was my name." She leaned her elbows back onto a step behind her. "If you think Mother was taken by the gods, then she seriously gaffed them off. You don't give orders to a god."

"Hippolyta's had so many dealings with the divine, she might as well be one of them. Perhaps she forgot that she isn't a goddess," Artemis said. Donna nodded in agreement.

"The next thing she said was ' _She just got him!'_ Who did Diana just get?"

Artemis grinned her scary smile. "I have my suspicions, but I don't want to go off on tangents. I don't think who Diana got matters, only the fact that it was a 'him'."

"Which is against the rules. We're not allowed to 'get' men." Donna sighed. That was technically not true. They were allowed to have relationships with men, if only they were willing to give up everything it meant to be an Amazon. She thought of Nightwing. So many complications… too many to count…

"Diana has something to do with this, and it has Mother upset. ' _This will not happen to her! I won't let it!'_ She invokes Diana and gives the gods orders. She's on a roll by now."

"Diana, making trouble… again," Artemis droned.

"Good thing I'm here to be the 'good kid'," Donna chimed.

Artemis snorted. "Diana's Big Trouble, you're Little Trouble. There aren't any 'good kids' among the lot of you." Donna blew a derisive raspberry. "Manners, Your Highness. Something your mother remembered at the last moment. ' _Stop, please!'_ She should have said that first."

"I don't think any politeness would have mattered. She questioned the gods, she disappeared. We need to find Diana to get to the bottom of this, but I can't leave or the kingdom will be left without a member of the royal family. There are some power hungry Amazons ready to take advantage of that."

"I've studied the legal scrolls in Athena's library," Artemis said. "A declaration from the Senate can halt any claim to the throne until your Mother is found or all efforts render fruitless. Then tradition will have to be followed in naming the successor."

Donna perked up hopefully. "What kind of declaration do they have to make?"

"A declaration of war is the most expedient," the guard captain answered. The princess slouched in exasperation. "It would call upon the monarchy to take their places as Generals, which means your royal sword becomes the 'throne'. But that would have to be followed up with a full report of who the enemy is, why we're fighting them, supply inventories for the army, when we're invading, what our main targets are, a budget for possible ransoms…"

"Stop," Donna barked. "I'd rather sit on the throne than carry it in a sheathe. And Mother could be going through torture while the Senate squabbles over what star alignment is the most auspicious for invasion."

"Only Hecate's witches would ask for such omens," Artemis said derisively. "Athena's Army is ready to move out at any moment. Any monarch dressed for battle carries the Right of Succession with her. You could ride out in front as a Warrior Princess and lead us to rescue the Queen."

"And where would I go? If the gods took Mother…"

"We have access to one of the God Realms, and we hold the key. We could start there."

"Are you suggesting we invade Tartarus?!" Donna's eyes widened as Artemis nodded eagerly. "That would cause more problems than solve them. Besides, Mother would be furious if we used war as a way to retrieve her," she said. "We all read the scrolls on what happened to Queen Antiope and our sister warriors during the Attic War. We might as well fall on our swords to save her the burden of killing us herself." Both Amazons nodded soberly, then lapsed into silence.

"You stay here, Your Highness. I will fetch Diana," Artemis stated abruptly. Donna blinked a few times before answering.

"How would you do that, Arty? You can't fly."

"We have ships. I will take one with a crew and supplies. You can help us by providing a map."

"You know our ships haven't been seen in those waters in many millennia. You would be quite the spectacle out there."

"Then they will see a mighty vessel of the Themysciran Armada and marvel!"

"Actually, our best battleship will look like a leaf boat next to one of their aircraft carriers. And they will think it was a pleasure cruise with all of you women on it."

"You think they would take pleasure in this?" Artemis held up her spear.

"That's not the best way to introduce yourself."

"Why not? I find it pleasurable."

"You will stay here. For all their sakes," Donna said with authority. Artemis shrugged. "If only we had communicator antenna on the island…" she muttered for the umpteenth time.

"We don't need those," Artemis grunted. "They are constructs of Man's World for their talking devices, and that would be the first step to letting them find us."

"But you have to admit it would be useful if we could call Diana for official communications."

"We've done fine without them. How did we get a message to her so many times in the first place?"

"We left offerings on Hermes' altar along with a scroll. Those disappeared and new scrolls appeared when she answered them."

"Then let's do that… never mind. Like you said, making a request of the gods now could jeopardize your mother. We shall find another way."

"I'm open to more suggestions."

"I suggest we both get some rest. I can get my lieutenants to guard the palace, and you can dream up more ideas."

"I shouldn't -"

"Your Highness. Even if someone gets in here, it doesn't mean she will rule. It takes more than sitting one's arse on that chair to be queen. We would need proof of both your mother's and sister's demise, then you would wear the crown. Both your kin have a stubborn streak as solid as the ground we stand on. I don't think you'll ascend anytime soon."

"Even still, I don't think I could rest. The moment I close my eyes, I hear Mother crying for me, ' _DONNA! I'M UP HERE!'_ I keep looking into the sky, but there's nothing there. I feel in my soul that she in mortal danger. That she might already be..." Donna closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't think about that… wouldn't thinking about it...

"Worrying is not helping her one bit. For better or worse, her fate is in the gods' hands. All you can do is pray for her safe homecoming. Come, let's ask Despoina for a sleeping draught. She'll infuse it in her best apple cider and you can relax with a drink."

"Can we use your last batch of wine instead? That was really good."

"Of course, Your Highness. I'm actually trying something different with the next grape harvest… do you hear that?"

"The only time I hear your grapes talking is when I drink too much."

"No, on the wind. Listen." Both Amazons stood in the palace door. Donna heard only the everyday sounds of life on the island - women chatting as they walked pass, horses pulling their carts, metal smiths hammering their wares, warriors practicing their skill…

What she thought was the roar of the waves grew to a constant rush of wind. It became louder as it approached. The sound shifted and the whine could only be described as mechanical. Though nothing was visible in the sky, she knew it could be only one person…

"DIANA!" Women were startled out of their conversations, horses reared and nearly overturned their carts, and all other activity stopped. Barely feeling Artemis push her on the back, Donna ran out of the palace, down the stairs, and through the common plaza.

Artemis nodded. "Good. With the Champion here, there will be a daughter searching for the queen and a daughter to watch the kingdom. You did well by adopting another child, Hippolyta."

The guard captain scanned the crowd milling about the palace stairs. A few looked back at her, the challenge in their eyes. Artemis simply positioned her shield at combat height, planted her staff at attention, and raised her chin derisively at the coup.

She wiggled an index finger to greet them, still holding her spear, then winked. The usurpers slinked into the crowd rushing towards the beach.

Donna approximated where the engine's sound would end up. Diana had a way of landing at different points on the beach, keeping her jet's whereabouts hidden. This was more an inside joke than a security reason. She wanted to see if anyone could find it without hitting their heads in the process.

The wind kicked up a specific part among the surf, and sand flew out in a circle of concentrated power. The engine sound revved one more time, then powered down. Donna waited in anticipation.

A shaft of light appeared many hands widths above the ground, and familiar dark hair peaked over the side. Donna began to yell a greeting when her voice stuck in her throat. Right behind her was a head of bright golden hair.

Diana floated out of the cockpit, reached in, and lifted Hippolyta out of the seat. Together, they descended to the ground and a dumbfounded princess.

"Mo... mo... mo," Donna stuttered. She couldn't take her eyes off the pair.

"Slowdown, Daughter. What are you saying?" Hippolyta's playful jib was forced out of her as Donna tackled her with a hug. Only with Diana's assistance did she not fall to the ground.

Any other jokes were silenced as Hippolyta realized her daughter was shaking. "Donna? Are you alright?" A shift of the head was her only answer. "Look at me, Troia. What's wrong?" She leaned back to find a face battling with a number of emotions - sorrow, worry, relief, exhaustion...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Donna suddenly yelled. Hippolyta reared away in surprise. "You… you… disappeared and we couldn't find you and then I felt that you were in danger…and that you had… you had… "

"Died?" Hippolyta completed for her. She reached for her daughter again, rubbing her back soothingly. Donna tucked her head against her mother's chest. Even a grown woman needs comfort in times of sadness.

"Don't worry, Troia. You know Mother's strong," Diana said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "She would have found a way of getting home, no matter what."

"But… but… what happened to you?" Donna asked, her voice catching as she fought her emotions. "Artemis saw you talking to a god, then you vanished. We searched, but you were nowhere on the island."

"I wish there was a way I could have sent you a message," Hippolyta explained. "I was constrained by certain… variables. I was taken to the God Realms and have gone through many trials. It was only yesterday morning that I found Diana…"

"Wait," Donna barked. She pushed back from her mother's embrace. "You were with Diana since yesterday morning?"

"Ah...yes." Hippolyta glanced over at her oldest child. Even as the most powerful woman in the world, Diana retreated from the irritation in her sister's voice.

"And you're returning today, this late" Donna said evenly.

"Well, yes I am... but..."

"So, no thought to those of us who were worried sick?"

"I did think of you, but there was something happening..."

"Oh, so something else got in the way of you letting your OTHER daughter know you were alive?"

Hippolyta leaned back as Donna's voice began to rise. "Diana, some help, if you please?"

The diplomat took a hesitant step forward. "Well... ah... you see, Troia, I…" Donna's hand went up, her finger shushing her sister with a gesture. "I tried."

Hippolyta glared. "Some ambassador."

"Peace negotiations only work when the other side is ready to listen." Diana waved vaguely. "She's not listening to me."

"I'm not listening to ANYTHING else until I get an EXPLANATION of why you didn't come HOME IMMEDIATELY and let me know that YOU WERE STILL ALIVE!"

Donna's raised voice was echoed by whispers among the gathering crowd. They kept a respectful distance, but they also wanted to know what happened to her. Hippolyta eyed both her angry daughter and curious subjects. Time to take control of the situation.

"Donna Troy, now is not the time to discuss this," Hippolyta said in her sternest royal voice. "I have been on many trials and I would like to return to the palace. There will be answers to your questions after we refresh ourselves."

Hippolyta watched as Donna's expression changed from angry to submissive, hurt and sad. _Great. I open my mouth and my mother comes out. Tact… got to learn tact. Her concerns are valid, but now is not the time to go into it..._

Diana suddenly launched into the air and reached into the jet's cockpit. She descended quickly to her family huddle and shoved a bag into Donna's hand.

"We come bearing gifts!"

"Hey, that's mine!" Hippolyta exclaimed. "Give her your own."

"You know I have uses for mine. You owe her tribute. Consider this restitution for rushing out and not telling anyone where you were going," Diana chastised, shaking her finger.

"Oh, isn't that the sword calling the spear sharp," Hippolyta retorted. Diana rebelliously folded her arms across her chest. They both turned to find Donna rummaging through the bag curiously.

"Wow! You got all the good stuff in here. Where'd you get this?"

"My assistant made it for her when we stopped by the Embassy to pick up the jet," Diana said.

"Kim never made anything like this for me," Donna whined.

"Seems we have to be higher on the succession chain for her to do that."

Hippolyta stared at the bag mournfully. "Save some of that for me. And don't eat all the chocolate!" She wanted to reach for the bag, but if that's what it took to appease her daughter…

"MAKE WAY FOR THE ROYAL GUARD!" Artemis led a squad of armed soldiers in a synchronized march. Armor gleaming, spear waving, authority radiated from her strong voice. She called a final order that halted their procession to the beach.

"Your Majesty. We stand ready to escort you back to the palace."

"Thank you, Captain, but I'm sure we can manage…"

"It is our duty to give you an escort after you return from a long journey."

Hippolyta motioned for the captain to come forward. "Isn't this a bit formal for a few days? I wasn't gone that long."

"You know how I like to follow tradition to the letter… Your Majesty."

"Really, Artemis…"

The Captain of the Guard leaned in. "Your detractors were hovering around the palace. You need to make a spectacle about your return, remind them who's in charge."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "I've been gone for only two sunrises. They showed up?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"The usual suspects?"

"Not all of them."

"But those that did. No one new?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Hmm. I knew they'd take the first chance..." Hippolyta raised her hand expectantly. Artemis snorted, then reached into her pocket and flipped a coin in to her queen's palm. "Thank you. And the other part of the bet?"

"A jug of my finest wine is waiting for you."

"You knew I'd be returning."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"You had faith?"

"Not at all. I knew you couldn't pass to the Elysian Fields without gloating and saying 'I told you so.'"

"Got to have goals in life. Oh, and it's good to see you, Captain."

"Likewise, Your Majesty."

Hippolyta turned to her daughters. "Seems I have to follow some protocols and make a grand entrance. Would you prepare the way for me?"

Two dark haired heads nodded. Donna lifted her chin proudly. "Herald! Summon the gods!" A guard raised a horn and blew. Three long tones sounded across the beach.

They waited for the note to fade. "Herald! Announce your queen!" One long tone blared back towards the kingdom. More citizens rushed to join them.

Diana stepped forward. The crowd murmured in admiration. "All hail her Royal Majesty Hippolyta, daughter of Andromache, Savior of Themyscira, First Champion of the Gods, and Blessed Immortal Queen of the Amazons." Voice strong and clear, her announcement brought a cheer from the population. Excited chatter competed with the sound of rushing waves.

The royal guard snapped to attention. A section filed towards the palace, forcing the crowd to make a path. Being of the royal family, both daughters had the honor of first greeting. The youngest kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're home," Donna said, her eyes still cast downward, but her words sincere. Hippolyta knew she had to work on getting that smile back.

"I know, Troia." She tapped the bag in her hand. "We'll share these after all this is done. There are some things you need to hear about my time away."

Diana kissed her on the other cheek. Both mother and daughter's eyes met. A silent understanding passed between them. Hippolyta could sense Diana's excitement. She couldn't wait to talk to her sister.

But before life-altering news could be shared, she had to run the gauntlet.

Hippolyta couldn't help stand taller as two of the most powerful people in the world preceded her. One served as a guardian among other super beings, the other was as heroic as her older sister. Yet they loved her. Both were their mother's pride and joy.

Behind her were highly trained warriors, their armor polished to a high sheen. She knew their skills were considered antiquated compared to the technologies of Man's World, but even those armies trained in traditional hand-to-hand combat. Amazons were among the most skilled fighters on Gaia... and they had her back.

Head held high, Hippolyta stepped forward, confident her guards followed. Face holding a practiced expression of nobility, she reached the first of her flock. The woman bowed at the waist and touched the back of the Queen's hand to her forehead. Hippolyta accepted this tribute from a loyal citizen.

The next leaned forward and touched her, cheek-to-cheek. A tribute from an affectionate citizen. Another fell to her knees and placed her forehead on the monarch's feet. Dramatic but devoted citizen.

One statuesque woman mimed a shield salute. Hippolyta echoed a response. Warriors acknowledging each other. Strong citizen.

Hippolyta paused before one woman who stood among the crowd, but didn't acknowledge her presence. The Queen stood patiently, then Artemis cleared her throat. Rebellious eyes reluctantly glanced up. Hippolyta continued to stare past her subordinate, her bored eyes confirming… remember who rules here. The woman nodded, then shifted away.

Dangerous citizen. Cowed… for now.

Hippolyta had no idea what this next woman was doing, but she sure was enthusiastic! The crowd laughed as she was led in a pseudo dance-hug-thingy. Every society had their eccentric but sincere citizens.

The procession continued, each Amazon paying tribute to their returning monarch, some elaborately, others with a simple gesture or touch. The sun dipped lower along the horizon, casting its twilight hues across the sky by the time she reached the palace. Hippolyta turned to watch as her subjects returned to their homes, resumed their business, or lingered to give her one last wave.

She motioned Hestia's blessing at the remaining group. They giggled at her humble gesture, then returned the sentiment. These were the girls she had tutored so long ago when they were Spring Blossoms newly arrived on their shores, and daughters of those who stayed after an Egyptian captain dropped them off. They had gone through many trials together, and they had faith in her leadership. Loving Citizens

Hippolyta considered them daughters as well, and they treated each other like sisters. They would need that bond more than ever. A decision had been made on their behalf, if they liked it or not. And it would drastically change their world forever.

* * *

 _"There must be some kind of way out of here, " / Said the joker to the thief, / "There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief…_

 _A/N "But... where's the rest of the Justice League? It's been a while since we've seen them." Oh... just you wait. ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Debrief

_Biyâ berim châh. / Kodum châh? / Hamun châhi ke koftar-na dâre, ây bale! / Bacche sayyâb be pâyash tâb dâre, ây bale! / Bacche sayyâb-râ mazan, khargush-e dashtom râ mazan, âhu-e kuhom râ mazan, ghomri-e bâghom râ mazan, koftar-e châhom râ mazan /_

 _Tâb-e koftar be tâb-e yâr mimunad, bale, / Tâb-e koftar be tâb-e yâr mimunad, bale!_ \- The Hunt - Niyaz*

* * *

 _"You just went through trials against five Olympian gods and not only survived, but got each one to concede. If you're able to do that, what's an itty bitty senate got on you?"_

 _Book of Aphrodite - Ch. 3: Our Future, Our Way; Home, Hearts, and Heroes_

* * *

Hippolyta sighed contently as she entered the palace. The sun had fallen low enough to darken the hallways in evening shadow. Servants bowed as they passed, on their way to light torches along the wall. Their shuffling footsteps echoed through the corridor.

The halls looked to have shrunk… or maybe Hippolyta had grown bigger. Either way, everything seemed different. It felt that way after difficult journeys - when she brought home Antiope's body from the Attic War, returning from various battles with gods and divine creatures, and as she limped back from her epic victory over Circe. It felt even smaller when Diana's energetic presence filled the space with laughter, and every corner held a new rediscovered treasure.

Then it felt empty after Diana ran away to serve with the Justice League, even more so when Donna left. Then her palace became nothing when she visited the Watchtower before Superman's funeral. Hippolyta stared in awe as Gaia turned outside the space station's portholes.

And after her trials in the God Realms and life-blessing experiences in Man's World, Hippolyta felt that she had grown beyond her ancestral home. It saddened her a bit, but excited her more. So much was changing. It made her feel… young again.

Hippolyta wondered if that stirring in her heart is what young Diana felt when she starred out to sea.

But this was home, and she felt its familiarity engulf her like a softly woven blanket. Hippolyta breathed in, her mouth watering as cooking aromas wafted out of the kitchen. Her favorite dinner was being prepared. It would be prudent to freshen up before it was served.

Hippolyta rushed by the throne room, giving it a cursory glance to make sure all was as she left it. Yep...big chair still there. Off to the side was the passage she really wanted to reach. Already, Artemis and one of her lieutenants guarded the hallway leading to her personal chambers.

"Captain, assign someone to take your place tonight and have them posted at the vestibule. Join me this evening."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Is this a social gathering or official business?"

Hippolyta paused. "Both, actually. I want to hear what happened here after I disappeared, then I need to discuss a few things with you." She ran her eyes over the warrior's figure. "Give yourself a moment to get comfortable. We'll be having dinner soon."

Artemis responded with a salute, then motioned for her lieutenant to follow through. Hippolyta passed both soldiers and strolled down the hallway. She smiled as a song drifted from the room at the end, two voices melding together in harmony. Hippolyta's posture relaxed - Diana must have calmed Donna down. Then Donna turned around and coaxed Diana to sing a song with her. The sisters knew how to handle each other.

Hippolyta listened as she entered her chambers, poured a basin of water, and washed her face and hands. More voices chimed in, the delighted tone saying that servants were pleasantly surprised to hear Diana sing. Said princess' laughter rang through the clamor, bring more giggles from the room.

Hippolyta paused as a wistful pain pierced her heart. She and Antiope used to sing like that all the time, driving their own mother crazy, though they knew she secretly enjoyed it. Whispering a prayer of gratitude to the Winds that blew Donna to their shores, the queen entered the chambers that were truly her home.

Diana and Donna sat together among the cushions, carelessly singing a folk song from ancestors past. Hippolyta always liked that particular tune, it mentioned pigeons. As she entered the room, she noticed that Diana stayed in her Champion's armor while Donna dressed in a a strange mix of traditional white chiton and modern pink cardigan. Her eccentric younger daughter was always combining the two worlds in one way or another. They spotted her and started clapping for her to dance. Hippolyta stepped to the beat lightly, waving her hands gracefully. This encouraged her daughters to sing faster.

Servants entered, placing bowls and platters of food upon the table. They grinned as their queen tapped their shoulders as each passed, still dancing. One servant took the goodie bag from Donna's side and arranged the packages as a centerpiece. Diana opened one container and offered a treat in return. Each attendant accepted eagerly before leaving.

A woman entered carrying a tray of food in one hand, a jug in the other. Taking in the scene, she hitched the tray higher and rested the jug on her hip, then echoed Hippolyta's dance steps. Fully engrossed in their song, Donna's joyous _zaghareet_ pushed the two women to move around each other, twisting and turning, the hems of their robes swishing across the floor.

The tray-welding woman turned toward the hearth with a flourish. Dipping into an elegant curtsy, she tipped the jug from her hip, letting a generous amount of wine spill onto the stonework. She whispered a few words, then bowed even lower. Then with a sudden leap, she was dancing again.

Monarchs held out their cups where the server poured in more wine. A throat cleared and they found Artemis leaning in the doorway, a cup held expectantly towards them. Instead of her customary uniform, she wore a long, floor length chiton. The forest green fabric complimenting the bright red braid that hung over her shoulder. Golden armbands and wide wrist bracers hinted at her martial skills.

Still moving with delicate steps, the server moved towards the guard captain. She held out the jug, then shifted it away. When Artemis didn't move, she tempted her with the beverage again.

"No matter how much you tease me, I'm not dancing with you, Despoina."

"Not even a few steps, Arty? You look so pretty!"

"Just give me some wine, woman."

Despoina pouted, but poured. She deliberately filled it to the brim, then leaned in and sipped the excess before it could spill over. "Mmmm...from your private stash, hmm?"

"Too many questionable citizens hanging around the palace. Wanted to make sure Her Majesty wasn't getting any tainted wine."

"A wise precaution."

"And yet you still tasted it before her. You doubt my loyalty?"

"No. This was the closest I could give you a kiss without permission."

"You're a terrible flirt."

"And you, my dear Artemis, clean up well. Thank you for not coming to the table in that dirty armor."

"My armor is not dirty. Those are honorable battle dents."

"Just means you didn't dodge fast enough." Despoina twirled out of the way before Artemis could swipe at her. "Go sit down so we can eat."

Donna waved at the display on the table. "Come! We have treats from Mother's visit to America."

"I shall pass," Artemis said, derisively. "I don't need to taint my body with Man's Worlds sweets. These are fine." She reached for a bit of honey candy off the tray Desponia offered her.

"Good. More for me." Despoina nipped a piece of chocolate, popped it in her mouth, and hummed in pleasure. She lightly tapped Donna's hand as the princess reached. "That's enough of that. Let's eat our evening meal before we become full on dessert."

Efficiently laying out more platters and bowls on the table, Despoina finally put the tray to the side. Pouring herself a goblet of wine, she settled into the cushions across from Hippolyta, took an appreciative sip, then motioned with hand. "So… where were you?"

"With the gods," Hippolyta responded. She took a drink of her own.

"Mmmhmmm… which ones?"

"Almost all of them! Well… I didn't see Zeus or Poseidon, but Her Grace was very welcoming."

"And you didn't invite me. I'm insulted. Get away from my table." She swiped at Hippolyta's leg before pushing a plate towards her. "We were worried about you."

"I know," Hippolyta sighed, putting down the cup.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"I will, but can we eat first? That unexpected procession took all my energy. It's going to be a long story, with some things we need to discuss. I want to pass some ideas by all of you before I go to the Senate with them."

"A visit to the gods that's resulting with a Senate gathering. This doesn't bode well."

"Some of their decisions won't. Others…" Hippolyta glanced at Diana. "Well… I'm going to gauge that by your reactions."

"Dinner and theater, I'm intrigued." Despoina passed a plate around the table for each person to place a morsel from their favorite dish, then laid it upon the hearth. Each woman bowed her head in prayer as the Kitchen Mistress recited:

 _hestíē, h_ _ḗ_ _te ánaktos Apóllōnos hekátoio_

 _Pythoî en ēgathéēi hieròn dómon amphipoleúeis,_

 _aieì sō̂n plokámōn apoleíbetai hygròn élaion:_

 _ércheo tónd_ _anà oîkon, hén_ _ércheo thymòn échousa_

 _sỳnDiìmētióenti: chárin d_ _hám_ _ópasson aoidē̂i._

"With Apollo and Hestia honored, we can eat before we hear your story." Despoina commenced filling her plate with food, signaling others to do the same. That time was used for Donna and Artemis to give a report on what happened after Hippolyta disappeared. She heard about the search parties that combed the Queen's Forest, fishing boats that threw their nets, hoping not to haul in a grizzly catch, and of those who thought to take advantage of her absence.

Artemis proudly told how Donna took the throne in her mother's honor. Hippolyta threw a grateful glance at her youngest daughter, and Diana patted her shoulder as Donna blushed at the praise. It was almost an hour later before the last bite was enjoyed. They leaned back into the cushions to appreciate the wine and full stomachs.

Despoina sighed in pleasure. "I'm glad Artemis intercepted you at the beach. Gave me time to fix your favorite."

"You roasted a pig that fast?" Hippolyta asked.

"No," Donna said. "She's been preparing your favorite foods ever since you disappeared. We've been eating well, but it didn't taste all that good without you here."

"Desi," Hippolyta whispered. The other woman bowed her head.

"You know I express myself through cooking," Despoina said as she plucked at the cushion's fabric. "I wanted to make sure something was waiting for you when you returned home."

"Hestia bless you, my friend." Hippolyta reached over to hug her.

Despoina leaned into the embrace, wiped her eyes, then shook off the emotion. "Well, everything tasted better now that you're here. And we're going to hear a good story. So, let's start with when you ran out of the palace like Hermes with his tail on fire."

"Yes, who was that you were talking to in the plaza?" Artemis asked.

Hippolyta glanced over to Diana. "Her Greatness… Hera." Gasps whispered around the table. "She stopped me from entering any of the temples. She didn't appreciate me… ah… telling the gods what to do."

"You've done so much upon their order," Despoina stated. "To be abducted over something as petty as that…"

"That wasn't the reason they took me," Hippolyta said. "Diana was to be put through a number of trials to prove her worthiness of the championship. I chose to take her place."

"You wanted the championship back?" Artemis asked.

"No. I was showing my faith in her, so they gave me the challenges. I wanted to give Diana the choice to keep it or give it away as she saw fit. "

All eyes fell upon Diana. She tried not to fidget, but their stares were making her feel uncomfortable. "You can see what my decision was," she said, haughtily. "I could have taken the trials. You didn't have to defend me."

"You are my daughter," Hippolyta declared. "As your mother, I will defend you as I see fit." She stiffened at Diana's hurt expression. "It was something I had to do," she said, softly. "For both of us."

The silence that followed held all the tension of unsaid words. Donna picked at her plate while Despoina covered her discomfort with a sip of wine. Artemis glanced back and forth between the mother/daughter pair and cleared her throat. "We're still waiting to hear what happened to you after you disappeared. At this rate, we'll be breaking our fast by the end of the story."

"Right," Hippolyta said, roughly. She cleared her own throat, then resumed her tale. "The trials ended up being a number of tests from each of Diana's patron gods. Hestia was the first I met. She welcomed me with open arms and brought me to her table for a talk." She grinned at Despoina. "Food appeared with a wave of the hand."

"Wish she'd pass along that gift to me," The kitchen mistress droned. "At least she fed you during your interrogation," Despoina said.

"Something you emulate very well… Your Grace," Hippolyta threw back. The honorific softened the accusation. Desi raised her cup in acknowledgement. "I was reminded how Hestia gathered her fire and created the Lasso of Truth. Even with a touch of soot, I was forced to speak the truth from my heart."

"And what did you say," Diana asked, hesitantly.

"That I only want your happiness," Hippolyta answered.

Donna snorted derisively. "You're her mother, of course you'd say that."

"Yes, but it was the form of that happiness that was in question. I gave her my blessing."

"A blessing for what?"

"In a moment," Hippolyta said with a calming gesture. Diana popped an olive in her mouth. "The next trial was..." she paused dramatically, "tricky."

"COUSIN HERMES!" Diana and Donna exclaimed.

Hippolyta shook her head "You got that riddle faster than I solved his."

"So, what nonsense did he put you through?" Artemis asked. "Challenge you to a race? Count how many grains of sand you can hold in your hand? Give the answer to the ultimate question of life…"

"42," Donna blurted out. "Sorry, I just finished that book."

"Worse," Hippolyta answered. "He really didn't want to take part in the trials, so he tried to give me something easy. I was to give a time when Diana used communication over taking action." She covered her smile at Diana's chagrin as Despoina, Donna, and Artemis burst out laughing.

"That? Easy?" Donna asked between snorts.

"I don't understand why that is so funny," Diana groaned.

"I've known you since your mother carried you home," Despoina said. "You were always an active sort. The only time you talked first was to convince your mother to do things your way."

"So? Sometimes it's best to shut up and take action."

"That you did," Artemis murmured, her gaze floating over to the lasso at Diana's hip.

" _And she took her mother's armor / and then she flew away / it didn't quite fit her / but still, she saved the day!"_ Donna sang. "Oh, I love that little ditty."

"Don't you dare sing that around the League. Ever." Diana stabbed her finger at her sister. An evil grin answered back.

"Well, that was the answer to Hermes' riddle," Hippolyta said hastily. "I made the same assumption as Desi - I heard 'talk' when he said 'communicate'. Sometimes the answer is the one you knew all along."

"Diana is a woman of action! I could have told you that," Donna exclaimed. "That's the second verse of the song." A hand clamped quickly over her mouth, Diana whispering harshly in her ear. Donna squeaked, then nodded. Both sat suspiciously quiet, one glaring, the other holding in her giggles. Hippolyta shook her head at their antics.

"Please tell us the next trial," Artemis droned. "That stupid song is stuck in my head."

"The next one was your namesake, Captain," Hippolyta said. "Artemis was as difficult as I thought she would be, but I wasn't expecting her forest to be so beautiful. Everything was formed from starlight. The trees glowed, leaves twinkled like stars..." Hippolyta paused as everyone sighed. "I drank waters from the heavens. I almost enjoyed it."

"Almost?" The captain asked.

"Even the horrors from that forest glowed with starlight," Hippolyta murmured. "I learned about moon sirens, creatures Artemis conjures that sing the darkest moments of your life. Never do I want to hear their music again. They made hunting the goddess very difficult."

"That was your challenge? To hunt her?"

"No, that was yet another ruse. By thinking I had to hunt her, I was led closer to her moon sirens. Their song was hard to bear, but one I needed to hear."

"So, did you find her?" Donna asked. Hippolyta nodded. "What was she like?"

"She was… magnificent. A bit cold, but I could feel that she cared underneath it all. My worst fears were reflected back to me, but only so I could see clearly. Her's was tough love."

Hippolyta looked over to their own Artemis. "She shared with me one of her biggest regrets so I wouldn't repeat mine." The guard captain returned the glance, then shifted away. Her finger glided over the edge of her cup thoughtfully. "I almost didn't make it through, but her twin brother helped me."

"You got to see Apollo?" Donna gasped. She leaned forward, her hand propped under her chin. "Tell us about him! Was he as handsome as his statues?"

"His Radiance was…" Hippolyta began. She licked her lips lightly. "Surprisingly approachable. He thought I was blazing and fierce, like the sun. And when the darkness threatened to take control of me, he held me until I could pull myself back. Then he confronted his sister when she threatened to go back on her word."

Hippolyta smiled as she remembered their adventure together and the encounter afterwards. "The statues do him no justice."

"Look, Diana. She's blushing," Donna whispered to her sister.

"I see that! And that smile… Mother, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yes… and it's none of your business." Hippolyta shifted away from her curious daughters, only to find Despoina's exasperated stare.

"Again, Polly?" the kitchen mistress sighed. "Hope this goes better than the last one."

Hippolyta cleared her throat abruptly. "You'll appreciate the next challenge, Arty." She leaned forward. "I had to fight Mighty Athena."

"Oooohhh…" the captain purred. "How'd that go?"

"I'm here, right?" They all nodded. "So… who do you think won?"

"YES!" Artemis crowed. "Tell me, was it hand-to-hand combat? Did you use weapons? What did you do to claim victory?"

"I had to win two out of three matches! And the first bout was with spear and shield. Let me tell you, she is the goddess of war for a reason. Each hit felt like I was getting pounded by the Forge Mistress' sledge hammer."

"And?"

"It took some quick thinking to get around that. Practicing with Diana is what helped me on that challenge."

"You used some of those techniques I taught you?" Diana asked gleefully.

"Yes! And I have to thank your teacher for those. They were quite… creative."

"I'll let him know."

"I didn't come out unscathed, though. The next round was with _xiphoi._ Take a look at this." Hippolyta presented her upper arm for inspection. "Athena's sword got in a good one."

Artemis touched the scar reverently. "You received The Mighty One's mark. Even if you lost that battle, it's an honor to have this."

"Well, I returned the 'honor' in the next bout with fighting sticks. I took her off her feet and felled her to the ground."

Artemis abruptly put down her wine cup and motioned a shield salute. "A queen that bests a goddess is a ruler of the ages. You are truly a powerful warrior."

Hippolyta returned the gesture. "Yes, but a true ruler fights for the souls that needed defending, no matter who they are. That's a lesson our entire kingdom will have to learn."

"And that is what we will do!" Artemis' declared. "We will fight for the downtrodden and the weak..."

"And those who are considered mighty, yet require our help anyway," Hippolyta whispered. She looked up to find Diana's wide-eyed stare. Her daughter nodded in understanding.

"These challenges seem more like tests of wisdom and cunning than of prowess, Polly," Despoina said. "The Mighty One could have bested you with a wave of the hand. What was it she wanted you to learn?"

"You're catching on to the trials, Desi. Every meeting with the gods helped me discover more about myself, though they truly wanted to test me. That's one of the reasons I need to speak with all of you. But first, I need to relate the rest of the trials."

"Who else was there?" Artemis asked. "Athena must have been the mightiest of all, except for Hera or Zeus…"

"You underestimate their sister… Demeter."

"The Harvest Goddess? I don't see how she could have been a threat…"

"You forget, she's the one who bestows the Amazon Champion's mighty strength, taken from Gaia herself. Demeter might gently caress the ground with her crops, but she pounds it with her hooves when she becomes her darker aspect."

Despoina made a gesture of warding, then whispered. "Agannipe."

Hippolyta nodded. "I rode upon her back as we flew from the heavens to Tartarus."

Artemis sat up straighter. "But the Gates of Hades are still locked. How was she able to…"

"Demeter needs no permission to travel between the Realms. Her Mysteries go beyond what rules are laid upon us."

"And what was her challenge?"

"It was straight forward - defeat divine monsters of our stories of old." Hippolyta said. "Minotaur, Python, Manticore, Hydra," she counted each on a finger.

"Whoa," Despoina whispered in awe. "And you're here talking to us."

Hippolyta smiled as she tapped her pinky. "There was one more, but Nemean Lion turned out to be a huge pussy cat. Big thing just laid down and went to sleep."

"Awww," Donna sighed. Hippolyta lifted a finger on her other hand, then put it down abruptly. A slight twitch was the only indication that Diana acknowledged the movement.

"What was the ulterior motive for making you fight those monsters? It wasn't to prove your ability to take on multiple opponents." Artemis asked.

"No. It was to show me that, no matter how hard I fought, there are things that I don't have control over. I was at the mercy of someone else's decisions, and I had a choose - accept what I couldn't change, or lose that which matters most to me."

"I don't like the sound of that," Despoina said. "What were you about to lose?"

"Not what... who." Diana's intake of breath was the only indication Hippolyta had that she understood.

"You'll have to tell more of this story to our scribes," Artemis said. "This goes beyond any tale told of Man's World's questers, but what does all this have to do with consulting the senate?" Artemis asked.

Hippolyta bit her lower lip as she gathered her thoughts. "The last goddess showed me how it all fit together, and why we're going to have to make some decisions."

Artemis, Despoina, and Donna glanced at each other in confusion. Diana pushed her hair behind her ear, playing with the lock's end nervously. "Aphrodite," she whispered.

Donna leaned back. "What does Her Sweetness have to do with it?"

"Everything," Hippolyta answered. "Through each trial, she was with me… literally, except the last, when she could only send her blessings. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have succeeded."

"No offense to Her Sweetness, or her worshipers," Artemis nodded to Donna, "but Aphrodite isn't known to be the bravest of the gods. She's a bit… fluffy."

"Nothing wrong with being fluffy," Donna murmured. "Many nice things are fluffy."

"What Her Sweetness lacked in courage, she made up for in dedication, compassion, and intent," Hippolyta said. "Though, she nearly tackled me to the ground, gave me a carrot, almost hit me with a loaded arrow, and gave me a whole new opinion of Athena… in the end, she was the reason I was there in the first place."

"And that reason would be…" Despoina said, exasperated.

"Diana, would you like to tell them?"

Diana sat up straighter. All the expectant looks caused her to cough, then try again.

"I'm married."

Silence for a pause… a blink… a gasp...

"Oh thank the gods, I thought you were dying!" Despoina exclaimed.

"Well, no… but I was willing to if it meant staying with him- "

"You married a MAN?" Donna exclaimed. "Is she allowed to do that?"

"She didn't ask my permission," Hippolyta answered.

"Does she ever?" Artemis groaned.

Donna tackled Diana into the cushions with a hug. "Are you pregnant? Tell me you're pregnant! I want to hold a baby!"

"No! I'm not pregnant."

Donna peered intently at her face. "Why not?" She found herself roughly pushed away.

"Look, all of you!" Diana shouted. "I'm not dying, nor am I pregnant. I have a husband and he is the Prince of Themyscira. We need your help having this recognized by our people."

Donna's mouth opened and closed, squeaks and gasps the only sound coming out. Despoina, glaring at the speechless princess, reached over and placed Diana's cup in her hand. Pouring wine in each goblet, she raised hers high.

"May your union be blessed by Athena's strength, Apollo's light, and Aphrodite's love. And may Hestia smile upon you as you build your home together. _Yasou_."

"Thank you, Desi," Diana murmured. She glanced at each person in turn - Donna's incredulous stare, Despoina's warm gaze, Hippolyta's soft smile...

"Mighty Athena...once again, you bring drama to our shores," Artemis muttered. She rubbed her forehead and pursed her lips together in thought. "I have one question before I drink to your health."

"Yes, Captain," Diana answered cautiously, putting her cup down.

Artemis leaned forward. "Your husband. Can this man… fly?"

"Um, no."

" _Yasou!_ It's the other one!" Artemis threw back her cup and downed her drink in one breath. "I couldn't stand the blue one. Coming here and trying to tell ME how to train a warrior. I don't care if Kara was his kin, don't ever touch my sword arm."

"Then, you know who…"

"Oh, don't look like Poseidon's fish, Diana. It wasn't hard to figure out. There were only two men it could have been…"

"Three, actually," Despoina chimed in. "There was that American colonel she told us about."

"Meh," Artemis grunted, "I know what I saw. Diana ignored every Amazon in the kingdom, yet she brazenly shows up here with a group of men, which gets her exiled. Then she comes back with two, which means she values their companionship the most.

"Then she brings one to her mother's home, hosts him in their chambers, and gives him all her attention, leaving poor Hippolyta to watch them make owl eyes at each other all evening."

"I didn't… he wasn't…" Diana stuttered. "We weren't making owl eyes, were we?"

"Well," Hippolyta breathed. "You two were quite cozy, and remember what happened when I walked out for a few moments."

"And the way his head turned when you walked by!" Artemis said. "With that mask, he could have looked like an owl."

Donna looked back and forth between her blushing sister and teasing mother. "I'm confused. Who are we talking about?"

"That's right, you weren't there," Artemis said. "What do you know of The Invasion from Apokolips?*"

"Only that it was fought because Darkseid wanted Kara, but we wouldn't let him have her, so he sent his demons. Diana led the battle, and got help from Superman and…" Donna gasped in understanding. "B...B… Batman?"

Diana tilted her head down demurely, a smile spreading across her lips. Looking up into her sister's eyes, she nodded. Donna glanced away in thought, then turned back abruptly.

"You married Batman?" Another affirming nod. "You know who he really is? His secret identity?"

"Of course I do. Mother knows it, too."

"He was an entertaining guest," Hippolyta said. "He took off his mask and let me know his true name. I understood why he kept it a secret, so I didn't divulge that.

"I heard he stayed in the palace, but that was all." Donna said. "Did you change your name? Did you take his?"

"Ah… yes, I did." She ignored Artemis' derisive snort and Despoina's sigh. "My name is Diana Wayne."

Donna tilted her head thoughtfully. "Wayne. Wayne... that sounds familiar."

"That's because he's Bruce Wayne."

"THE Bruce Wayne? The Prince of Gotham?"

"He's already a prince?" Artemis asked, confused.

"One of the richest men in the world," Donna confirmed.

Diana blushed. "Well, he does some good things with his wealth..." She smiled weakly at Despoina's curious glance.

"He buys some great toys, too!" Donna said, excited. "You should have read this exposé done on him. The cars, the yachts, the lavish parties, all those women…" she shied away from Diana's glare, "none of them as gorgeous as you, of course."

"They mean nothing to him," Diana said, haughtily.

"I don't know… there was that one woman that he was engaged to…"

"He was engaged before?!"

"Oops," Donna sputtered, covering her mouth. "You didn't know that?"

"No," Diana whispered. "You mean… he almost promised himself to someone else?"

"Almost, Diana. Almost," Hippolyta said. "He married you, not her. Don't let yourself feel like the 'other woman'. I can tell you, that's a burden you don't want." She paused at Despoina's hum of agreement." She pointed at Donna. "Don't start trouble for your sister."

"I didn't mean to," Donna retorted. "You'd figure she already knew, him being her husband and all."

"How is it you know more than she does?"

"Gotham's awesome! They have the best shops and museums. And they're obsessed with him; his picture is all over the place there, so I wanted to do some research," Donna said, shrugging. "He's hot."

"I don't see what his temperature has to do with this," Artemis said.

"Oh, I know what that means!" Despoina said, excited. "That's what young people say when someone is good looking."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Diana slowly lowered her face into her hands while Donna shook her head. "So, Bruce Wayne is Batman. Nightwing is… was Batman's partner. That's Dick Grayson…" Donna motioned through the air, diagramming the connections. "How did I never figure that out? Dick's Bruce Wayne's adopted son. I always wondered how he was able to get all those cool gadgets.

"It's all making sense now. How Batman could afford his equipment, Bruce Wayne's extravagant behavior, why he seems so smart yet fickle… he was hiding another life."

"One you will not share beyond this room," Diana said sternly.

Donna waved away her concern. "I wouldn't do that to my brother-in-law."

"Then you approve?"

"Honestly, I'm going to have to get used to this," Donna said, taking her hand. "I still have many questions, and you have much to explain… but, you're happy with him?"

"Yes, I am."

"He loves you?"

"Yes he does, very much. And I love him."

"And he treats you right?"

Diana smirked. "He's learning… but he's an eager student. I'm pleased with his efforts."

"And," Donna looked at everyone in turn, "he knows what he's gotten himself into by marrying you?"

"Rest assured that His Royal Highness Bruce Wayne, Son of Martha and Thomas, Dark Knight of Gotham, Prince of Themyscira, and Blessed Husband to the future Queen of the Amazons… is still reeling from the reality of it all."

"Good! I want to be there to throw him over the edge a few times. Initiate him into the family."

"So," Artemis began. "This union is more than a marriage. You called him The Prince of Themyscira. I take it that he has been accepted into the royal household."

"He has," Hippolyta said sternly. "Before any more can be asked, he married Diana the Amazon way. No god was invoked in their vows, no permission asked, only the promise to love one another forever. He knows what that means for us, and the consequences should they want to part."

"No wonder you wanted to consult us first," Despoina said. "You wanted to gauge our reactions to see if the Senate would act the same."

"That was the idea."

"I don't think our opinions are indicative of their thoughts. We naturally support Diana because we love her. They are a stubborn sort, and our traditions will not have this man ruling over them."

"Our traditions also said that I should shun Diana after exiling her and never accept her back into my household. You see what I've done to that rule."

"But you are only one person judging your own daughter. This involves the entire kingdom. Don't you think they should have been consulted…"

"Since when does a person need permission to marry the one they love? And why do our rules give freedom with one hand and take it away with the other, solely based upon how they were born?" Hippolyta's voice began to rise. "Our traditions were meant to protect us, but if they are going to be used to keep my daughter and her husband away from her gods given home…"

"Calm down, Your Majesty," Despoina said. "I stand with you, but you came to us for advice. I'm giving you a scenario that you'll have to face when you go to the senate. What is it you are asking of them anyway?"

"Let's go to the source," she answered. "Diana. What would you like from the Senate in regards to your marriage?"

Diana regarded each Amazon in turn. "All I want is for our marriage to be recognized, and that Bruce be given respect to stand equal by my side."

"You ask so little, yet so much of them," Despoina demurred. Silence filled the room as everyone retreated to their thoughts.

"Well then," Artemis said, slapping the table and startling everyone. "If he's a Prince of Themyscira, he needs to be taught our heritage and traditions. And while you would be a good tutor, Diana, he requires proper instruction." She grinned evilly. "I can take care of that."

"Ah, Bruce is a fast learner," Diana said. "All he needs are a few scrolls and some quiet time..."

"He can read our scrolls?" Donna asked. "They're not written in English."

"I saw him," Despoina answered. "The night he stayed here. I was tending the hearth when he wandered past the kitchens. I followed him and asked if he needed anything. He said no and walked into the library. I went to fetch him a light, but he had a device out by then, already reading a scroll. I could see it was translating for him."

"That's like the device you gave me, Diana," Hippolyta said. "So I could read the histories you brought me."

"That was from Bruce, actually," Diana revealed. "One of the gadgets his company invented."

"He'll need to do more than read," Artemis declared. "We're warriors of action, not only scholars with our noses pressed to parchment."

"Actually, he's both intelligent and skilled. You saw that during the Invasion of Apokolips. He's proven himself a competent fighter..."

"Don't you think your husband requires a proper set of armor?" Artemis smirked at Diana's suddenly interested expression. "He wears his dark armaments while he fights for Man's World. With us, he needs to have the attire of an Amazon warrior."

"He'll have to be fitted properly, which might challenge our Forge Master. She's set in her ways when it comes to her metal work." Donna patted her chest appreciatively. "He doesn't have these, so she won't be able to use her molds. She gets cranky when her designs are messed with. And he has other… ah… assets that she won't want to protect."

"Bruce is a prince, so armor will be made in accordance to his station." Diana stated imperiously.

"He's a prince through marriage," Despoina countered. "His standing can be challenged on those grounds."

"Then let her challenge!" Diana stood up and paced around the room. "His title is a matter of fact, not opinion. We will fight the Forge Master and her wife if they dare stand against us..."

"Let her speak for herself before you take up arms," Hippolyta said, motioning to Diana for patience. "I will talk to her. If she won't do it, there are other metal smiths who will on my order. They won't want their forges doused by defying me."

"You shouldn't have to talk to them." Diana sat back down in a huff. "Why is this so hard to understand?"

"What did you think of Man's World when you first arrived," Donna asked. Diana looked away in shame. "It took some time for you to change your mind. Give our people a chance to do so, too." She picked up her wine for a sip. "So, I think I can design his clothing. What he can wear when he's not in armaments."

"Could you?" Diana perked up.

"Sure! I've seen him in the magazines, he looks great in a suit. Imagine what he'd look like in royal vestments." Donna looked off in the distance and waved. "He should have robes dark like obsidian that accentuates his power." She gestured with a finger. "Do you think he would want to try a lighter color? I don't remember him in anything that wasn't black, grey, or blue."

"He would look good in anything," Diana said. "However… I think Spartan influences would suit him very well."

"Oooh, the no-nonsense, militaristic style! I can do that, though there have to be Amazon accents in there. He's our warrior, not theirs…"

"How did we go from changing our traditions to filling his wardrobe," Artemis asked.

"I've already accepted him," Donna huffed. "I want to make him feel welcome. Besides, you started it by mentioning armor."

"At least we know he'll be dressed properly for his announcement ceremony," Despoina quipped.

"Once we convince the Senate of his standing, that will be the next detail - presenting him to the kingdom. I think..." Hippolyta frowned. "Ahem, excuse me." She snapped her fingers a few times. Diana suddenly looked up. "Are you paying attention?"

"Hmmm? What were you saying?"

"Bruce's announcement ceremony. Don't you care how we present him to the kingdom?"

"Diana's still imagining him in his new armor. Aren't you, sister?" Donna teased.

"I can't wait to see him in it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Artemis chastised. "Before we plan parties, we need to plot our attack. First, I will consult the scrolls about what laws can be used to help us, then we'll work on our argument. I will pick the guards posted in the atrium during that session. There are soldiers who hold your husband as a comrade-in-arms. They would support this."

"With the Queen, Amazon Champion, Princess, and Captain of the Guard all on his side, the Senate will have a hard time denying him," Despoina said.

"What about you, Desi," Hippolyta asked. "You are the Senior Hestian Priestess and Royal Kitchen Mistress. Do you support this?"

Despoina looked around the table. "Honestly, my dealings with men were so long ago, I don't know what to think. The only memories I have are of Theseus," she gave Hippolyta a significant glance, "and the… clients my mother had to serve in order to get enough money to send me here." She glanced down. "My experiences haven't been good."

"We many need to invite a few ambassadors for some public relations," Hippolyta said. "You can handle that."

"You want me to appoint someone from the US government?" Diana asked, confused.

"No, my dear. Your son and father-in-law." Hippolyta grinned. "And the other one."

Diana perked up. "Ooooh. I would love to show them Themyscira." She reached over and took Despoina's hand. "I have a family, Desi. My son, Timothy, you would love him! He's so vibrant and young… my Little Bird."

"Little Bird?" Despoina asked in a whisper. Her swift glance had Hippolyta answering with a strange smile.

"And Alfred," Diana continued, oblivious to their communication. "You two would have so much to talk about. He cooks as good as you do."

"I doubt that," Despoina muttered.

"And if you want a good example of a man, you should meet Donna's nephew." Diana shook her head. "I can't quite call him my son, he's too old."

"My nephew?" Donna asked. "Who is that…" She covered her mouth with her hand. "No, that can't be." She snorted. "Dick?"

"Richard Grayson Wayne, son of Mary and John, heart-son of Bruce, Nightwing of Blüdhaven if you want to be formal." Diana grinned even wider. "Your new, and seriously disappointed, nephew."

They all watched as Donna's eyes grew rounder, and her cheeks glowed red. Suddenly, she fell back into the cushions, a loud wail piercing their ears. Hippolyta rushed to comfort her, but halted when the sound became hysterical laughter.

"Oh my… I can't… bwahahaha! That's so…" She buried her face in a pillow, a squeak her only answer when Diana smacked her on the butt.

"That's not funny. That poor young man was crushed when he realized your relationship."

Donna turned over, rubbing her rump. "He doesn't really think that's a problem, does he?"

"He lost all hope when Bruce pointed it out."

"Awww," Donna simpered. "He should know that doesn't matter."

"No," Artemis grunted. "But what about his competition?"

"There is that," Despoina agreed.

"Look, those aren't even considerations," Donna said. "They all know that I care for them, but there is nothing serious going on…"

"You've told that to every priestess that will listen," Hippolyta sighed. "You're lucky they haven't turned you away. You've left broken hearts at every temple!"

"They came on to me! I was only being friendly." Donna fluffed her hair. "I don't have anything to do with them developing feelings."

"But you never denied them," they all said. Donna shrugged.

Diana pointed at her accusingly. "Don't play with Dick's heart like that. Keep your intentions honorable."

"My intentions are always honorable… just as Sweet Aphrodite teaches us." Donna's angelic expressions were met by derisive snorts and incredulous mutterings.

"Worshipping Aphrodite will have to happen later," Hippolyta chastised. Donna smirked slyly and Diana perked up in interest. "I don't even want to follow that line of thought.

"This conversation will continue, but not tonight," Hippolyta continued. "Gather the information you've heard and be ready to discuss this in a few days. We'll have dinner here again with scrolls and ink ready to record some ideas. But all that information will have to stay in my chambers. I do not want anyone knowing of this before we are ready to announce it. Understood?" All nodded in agreement.

"I know this has been a very eventful evening, and there are many things we need to discuss," Hippolyta said. "But we must not forget, it is a special occasion. Diana has found someone to share her life with. It is our duty, our privilege, to show her support and to celebrate her happiness. And we're all in agreement… she has chosen well?" Cheers of " _yasou!"_ , "oh yeah!", and "he'll do" answered back. "Diana, is there anything you would like to say?"

Diana lifted her chin regally. "Yes, but you might not like it."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," Donna said.

Diana nodded. "While I appreciate your support and your love… in the end, I don't need your approval."

"Explain," Hippolyta said, carefully.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Her formal tone made all sit up straighter.

"I hope Bruce is accepted by our kingdom, and that his title of Prince of Themyscira is recognized. It would make it easier for us to claim this as our home and raise our children here. I want them to have the same experiences I did, carefree and loved by the people of our island.

"But in the end, he is who he is. Bruce has qualities that make him unique, and I won't have him paraded in front of the Senate to be judged by our standards of value. He is my husband, that is the only value that matters to me. We are bonded. If our people reject him, then they reject us both.

"We do not need to be here. We have homes waiting for us in Gotham, New York, and on the Watchtower. We have a family that welcomes us with open arms and friends who support us unconditionally. I will continue to defend Themyscira, even if she rejects me, but I will not stay and be dishonored. I will miss our circle, but that will be a sadness I'll have to deal with.

"And know this, we will be judging Themyscira, too. How this is handled will tell us if we even want to live here. Are we so closed minded that my husband would be considered a burden? Will our children… yes, even our sons, be accepted as Amazons, or will we be expected to exchange them for daughters? Is our presence going to be so controversial, that we'll be considered outsiders under our own roof?

"If so, then the Senate can go to Tartarus. I left this island to do what's right. I'm not about to exchange that for a crown and a title. If they want us, then they'll need to convince us, too.

"It's not a matter of Themyscira accepting us. It's a matter if they deserve us."

* * *

 _*Let's go to the well. / Which well? / The same that has pigeons, oh yes! / And my dog has a rope on its foot, oh yes! / Don't kill my dog on the leash, nor my rabbit in the field, nor my deer of the mountain, nor my pheasants in the garden, nor my pigeons at the well/_

 _For the flight of the pigeon reminds me of the flight of my lover, oh yes! - The Hunt - Niyaz (Based upon a Farsi/Persian folk song)_

* * *

 _No reason to get excited / The thief – he kindly spoke / There are many here among us / Who feel that life is but a joke..._

 _A/N This is one of the times that I did an edit due to two very astute observations in the reviews - I had written "Battle of Apokolips" when I should have written "Invasion of Apokolips". Thank you to the two who pointed that out, Delta808 and CrazyPhenom_ _!_


	3. Chapter 3: Offers

خوش باش كه هر كه راز داند  
داند كه خوشی خوشی كشاند  
تلخش چو بنوشی و بخندی  
در ذات تو تلخیی نماند

برخیز كه ساقی اندر آمد  
و آن چون هزار دلبر آمد  
ای مطرب جان چو دف به دست آمد  
این پرده بزن كه یار مست آمد

*Nahan - Niyaz

* * *

 _That's just a preview of what's to come. We should do this on Aphrodite's altar. An honoring between a god and an immortal would have her in the palm of your hands for centuries._

 _"You bring the wine, I'll supply the candles."_

 _Book 8: Second Star - Ch. 2 : Celebrating Life -_ Home, Hearts, and Heroes.

* * *

Despoina exhaled slowly. "At least she spoke first before sending them to Tartarus. That's some progress."

Postures relaxed slowly. "Well, it would take some time to gather them all," Diana drawled. "They can be quick when they want to be."

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see," Donna said. "The Senate scurrying away as Diana tries to loop them in with her lasso."

"I would pay many dinars for that to happen," Artemis agreed.

"I would give a full purse if she could do it in one throw," Hippolyta chimed in. Laughter filled the room as each pictured the round up.

"I meant it though!" Diana crowed. "Even by our laws, Bruce and I are a unit. We face this together…"

"As you should," Hippolyta assured. "I have no doubt you will fight for your happiness. Let's hope there's not too much collateral damage."

"Speak like that to the Senate, they'll approve so you won't destroy their temple," Artemis said. Diana opened her mouth to retort. "I'm joking, of course."

"You have a strange sense of humor, Artemis."

"So I have been accused." She threw back the last drop of wine, popped an olive in her mouth, and stood. "With that, I bid you good night. With the guard on watch, I can have the evening to myself. Maybe a night walk along the beach will inspire me with a solution to our problem." With a nod, the captain left the room.

"You mentioned that you will be meeting your husband later?" Despoina asked. Diana nodded. "Then I will send some food to share with him. Something for energy. A gift for you and His Highness." With a wink, Despoina gathered a few dishes, stood, and walked out.

Diana and Donna stood as Hippolyta rose from the cushions. "Seeing as this part of the evening has ended, I must now prepare for my next task."

"What else do you have to do?" Donna asked.

"I must commune with the gods. They have given me a new mission to fulfill, and I'll need their support. And I must show honor to one who helped me during my trials. Her blessings will be of great importance in the time to come."

"Aren't you afraid they'll take you again?"

"No, they got their message across. No need to continue the conversation." She put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't think I'm going anywhere." A relieved nod was rewarded with a gentle pat.

"Diana, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hippolyta asked. Diana hesitated. "I don't intend to keep you long, but I would like a word… if you don't mind."

Sisters glanced at each other in surprised. If it had been Donna that needed a talking to, she would have been ordered sternly to meet her in her chambers… now. Diana had been asked not only politely, but also given the option to refuse. This had them raising eyebrows in curiosity. "Yes, Mother. We can talk."

"Thank you." Hippolyta motioned towards the door. "Donna, arrange Diana's refreshment bag. Make sure the treats from New York are included with whatever Despoina's preparing. Fit them together properly so they are easy to transport."

"Yes, Mother." Donna bowed quickly, glanced at Diana, then rushed towards the kitchen.

Hippolyta watched her youngest go, then turned to face her oldest. Her first child. She looked over her face, remembering when she breathed life into as sculpture, and held a warm, magical baby in her arms. The same blue eyes, the same dark hair…

" _Ahem_ … Mother? You're staring."

"I know." She reached to tuck a dark lock behind a delicate ear, then took her daughter's hands. "You're so grown up now. I remember when your fingers could barely wrap around my thumb."

"Ah, I fit your clothes centuries ago. I've been this way for a long time."

"Yes, but let me remember you as you were, when you looked up to me as if I held the world in my hands and could make everything alright."

Diana sighed. "Are you getting sentimental?"

"Of course I am. My daughter is building her own life and not only defended her family, but made her first steps to becoming a wonderful queen."

"I did?"

Hippolyta nodded. "My little sun and stars… not so little anymore." She squeezed her hands. "What you said, unapologetic and from the heart, were the words of a queen. You stood up for your principles and for those you have sworn to protect. And you have truly separated from my kingdom to make one of your own. I now know my word is secondary to the needs of your family."

"But, Mother…"

"No 'buts'. I know you love me, and feel very loyal to Themyscira. But you have drawn a line and dared anyone to cross it. There will be dire consequences if they do. There is no going back now. Stand firm, retreat from no one, for gods' sake try talking first, but attack when there is no other recourse."

Diana stood tall and straight. "I will."

"Good." Hippolyta resisted the urge to grab Diana and hug her for all she's worth. This was an official moment. Affection can be shared later. Though, she could use this to her advantage… "So, with you having your own kingdom, would you be able to take your sister off my hands for a while? She's causing all kinds of mischief among the temples."

"Again?"

"As usual. Though I wouldn't want to cause Dick any stress either…"

"He's probably back in Blüdhaven, but would find an excuse to return if he heard she was in Gotham. I have a better idea - Donna can return my jet to the Embassy, then she can stay at my place."

"You sure she wouldn't use it to go after Dick?"

"Thank the gods for auto pilot. She'll have no choice but to go to the embassy. And once she gets to my house, she'll rummage through my closet, help herself to my delivery services, and take over my home. She won't want to go anywhere."

"I knew you were brave. This confirms that you're fearless."

"Or a glutton for punishment."

"That sounds about right. What about you? How will you get to the Watchtower?"

"As I usually do. Fly towards Santorini, contact the 'Tower when I get out of Themyscira's aura, then have them transport me up."

"You go that far to use your communicator?" Hippolyta's brow furrowed in displeasure. "I'll figure out a way of getting some of those antennae. Not only do we have to get citizen support, but we need to find a way of getting past the island's aura."

"I'm going talk to Bruce about that. I always wondered how Darkseid was able to use his boom tubes to find Themyscira. It might take a mixture of technology and magic to make it happen."

"That is a great idea. Between him and Zatanna, I'm sure they'll figure it out," Hippolyta said. Diana nodded in agreement.

Silence weighed heavy as they searched for more words to say. They were acknowledged equals, and it was a new dynamic. Hippolyta had to get used to the fact that her daughter didn't have to follow her orders. Diana had a hard time seeing past her mother's gaze.

"Can I ask you something?" Diana said abruptly.

"Of course."

"If I hadn't have married Bruce, would this have happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Diana motioned between them. "This understanding. That we are two different kingdoms now."

Hippolyta nodded. "We were already on our way there. I felt you pulling away, even before you stole my armor. Every time you returned to visit, I sensed more Man's World influences. Your marriage pushed it all to the forefront."

"But what if that didn't happen? If I had chosen to pledge to Athena, would we still be standing here like this?"

"Perhaps. Or we might have signed treaties while sitting across from each other, or swords would have been drawn on opposite sides of a battlefield…"

"Never!"

"That's a word us immortals can't say. Who knows what time would bring us."

"Do you really think we would have gone to war over this?"

"When two strong opinions clash, and fight to get the other side to surrender, it could only result in..." Hippolyta paused, her skin tingling at the unexpected surge of memory -

" _I've made my choice, Hippolyta. My son has both his father and mother. Don't make me see my little sister die in front of my eyes."_

 _"I'm no longer your sister. You are pariah! You are exiled! You don't exist to me anymore."_

 _"Please, Polly! I didn't want this! Sister...don't exile me..."_

 _"NO! You promised! Together forever. You lied! You chose him over me."_

Hippolyta looked at Diana, but saw another pair of beloved eyes staring back at her. Pleading… begging for her to understand...

"Mother? Are you okay? You didn't finish your thought."

A breath slowly exhaled. _Diana is not Antiope._ "When two strong opinions collide, a choice must be made - give or take. Love or hate. Life or death."

"There must be a way to compromise."

"Then you would be choosing life. That is making a choice to preserve the peace."

"But sometimes you have to stand firm, give no ground."

"Then that is death. Someone is going to lose, eventually. And it's not always immediate." Hippolyta sighed. "One can make the motions of living, but not truly be alive."

"But what about the innocent, those who cannot defend themselves? They don't have enough leverage for compromise."

"That's where the champion comes in. The fact that you even think about them shows that you are aware of their plight. You will give them a representative that will make their oppressors compromise, be it through negotiation or surrender."

Diana smiled. "Such are the principles upon which my kingdom will be built."

Hippolyta smiled back. "Seeing who you surround yourself with, I have no doubt about that."

"Then let's keep the communication open between our kingdoms. If the senate denies us, that doesn't mean you can't visit me. I enjoyed showing you the Watchtower."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it again. Perhaps on a happier occasion than a funeral."

"I'm sure Kal-El wouldn't mind that, too." Diana leaned in conspiringly. "I liked Artemis' reaction," she whispered. "I did choose the better of the two. Don't tell Superman, though. He's kind of sensitive."

"Was he ever a consideration?" Hippolyta hissed back.

Diana tilted her head, looked down, then hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe for a split second, but then I got to know him. He's more like a brother… a big, clueless brother. He's so earnest, almost too good."

"So he's too much like you," Hippolyta droned.

Diana swiped playfully at her. "Mother! He is not… okay, maybe. Just don't get him lecturing. By the gods, that man can go on and on and on."

"A problem you don't have. Good luck getting any kind of word out of you before you act." Their shared glance had them laughing lightly. Glad to find levity again, they hooked their arms together and strolled towards the kitchens.

"Here you go, Diana!" Donna called, holding a shopping bag in her hand. "Hope you don't mind, Despoina packed so much, I had to take some of the other goodies out to make room."

"That's fine. You should gather some for yourself. You're coming with me."

"I am?" Donna asked.

"You're taking the jet back to New York, then you're going to my house."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"It should be, I'm older than you."

"And softer! I bet Bruce loves that."

"What? I am not soft!"

Hippolyta let go as Donna wound her arm around Diana. "You're so soft and warm and cuddly. I'd want to lay in your arms forever, too!"

"Look who's talking, Your Fluffy Sweetness!" Both women staggered towards their chambers. Loud screeches and laughs echoed as they continued to tease each other.

"Good. Now that they're out of my hair, I can prepare for my evening." Hippolyta slipped quietly towards her own room. Pausing near Donna's closed door, whispers and giggles sounded through the cracks. No doubt they were sharing secrets only sisters could tell.

A wistful smile on her lips, Hippolyta entered her chambers with renewed energy. It had been a long day, but what she was preparing for gave her an extra pep to her step. Stretching to relieve stiff muscles, she removed her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body.

She regarded her gown. It wasn't the same one Hera had given her at the beginning of her adventure, nor was it the exchanged chiton from Hermes. She laid the garment on her bed, arranging it just so. It was pretty… something she wouldn't have chosen for herself. A gown another god had gifted her, along with a crown… and an apple...

With a determined breath, Hippolyta walked out of her chambers. She thought enviously of the hot shower in Diana's room at Wayne Manor, but gratefully entered the palace bathhouse. These waters were heated by Themyscira's volcanic core, and were tempered by a cunning aqueduct running from a near by cool spring. Hippolyta slipped out of her towel and stepped thankfully into the warm bath.

 _Too bad none of the Graces are here to bath me and rub me with oils and perfumes,_ Hippolyta thought lightly, o _r Mistress Oracle and Zatanna to gossip with!_ Fortunately, all the paraphernalia was there to assure a relaxing bathing experience. Washing the day's dust from her hair and body, Hippolyta emerged clean and refreshed from the pool. She chose oils with pleasant scents - a drop of jasmine dabbed behind the ears, a touch of lavender to the back of the knees.

Rose essence left a line from her breasts, down her middle, and ended below her navel. She left her natural scent alone. That would be as the goddess had given her. The honey comes later.

Rubbing other oils over the rest of her body, Hippolyta's skin soon was moisturized and glowing. She returned to her room and dressed quickly, covered her shoulders with a white cloak, holding it closed with a pin of a ship's anchor. Chatter and laughter called her attention to the window. Hippolyta watched as her daughters strolled towards the beach.

Diana and Donna's silhouettes followed as they walked in that evening's moonlight. Both floated above the ground as the jet's canopy lifted, revealing the vessel. Donna lowered herself in, and Diana leaned over, no doubt programming the plane to return to the States. The mechanical sound of an engine broke the island's night silence, causing a few citizens to yell out their windows for quiet.

Hippolyta waited for the sound to drift away, then watched as Diana's figure shrank into the distance. Sure that her daughters were well on their way, the queen walked out of her chambers and into the hall. So intent on her destination, she forgot that she wasn't alone.

"Your Majesty," a guard called out. "Do you need anything?"

"No, Lieutenant. I'm on my way to worship."

"Then let us provide you with an escort."

"That is not needed, all is well."

"But Your Majesty…"

"Stand down, Lieutenant," Hippolyta barked. The soldier snapped to attention, clearly displeased. "Your caution is commendable, but I'm off to commune with the gods." The Amazon glanced at her doubtfully. "I give you my word, as your queen. I will be here in the morning."

"We will hold you to that, Your Majesty," a voice said behind her. She turned to find Artemis standing there, still in her green chiton. "Don't make me come after you. I know where to start looking next time."

"I know you'll storm the Gates of Hades if I'm taken."

"As long as we understand each other." Artemis moved aside and motioned with a hand. Hippolyta nodded, then walked regally towards the door. The guard captain took a sniff. "You smell nice, Your Majesty. Essence of jasmine and rose. And possibly a touch of… lavender? Who are you off to meet?"

Hippolyta turned back towards her. "Keep your wine-making nose to yourself."

"As long as you behave yourself. Give my regards to Her Sweetness." Artemis smirked at Hippolyta's raised eyebrow. "Just because I don't worship her doesn't mean I don't know how." She sidled up to the queen. "I caught what Despoina said. 'Again?' Care to clarify that?"

"That will be all, Captain." Hippolyta said firmly. Artemis gave her a pointed look. "Oh, leave me alone."

"Mmm hmm," Artemis hummed. "I'm off the library to do some research. Until morning… Your Majesty."

"Captain." Hippolyta turned with a flourish, her long cloak covering her hasty retreat. Thankfully, she exited the palace without another comment.

She paused at the top of her palace stairs, looking out towards her kingdom. The moon glowed bright, the orb at its apex before it began to wane. The light shone upon each building, the shadows long and cool. The night held its own mystery, and this evening promised magic in its refreshing wind. The air still held the smoky scent of cooking fires, only to be replaced by salty sea breeze.

Hippolyta walked towards Temple Row, listening to the sounds from homes along the way. Voices murmured low as they spoke in dreamy tones, music drifted through the air as someone idly strummed a lyre. Horses nickered softly in their stables, and a night bird flew overhead, its wings barely moving the wind.

In the distance, she spotted astronomers and astrologers in their observatory, studying the star filled sky, lamenting that the moon outshone the formations they were trying to measure. Stopping to listen, she learned a number of pin lights were confounding the scientists' records and the astromancers' predictions. Diana taught her that those were actually Man's satellites in orbit, and she wondered if that particular bright one was the Watchtower.

If Hippolyta could convince those stargazers to step away from their tower for a while, perhaps their new prince could invite them to see the stars in a whole new way.

So involved in her night walk, Hippolyta nearly entered the Zodiac courtyard. Cautious, she stood outside its borders. She already crossed the stars once, she wasn't ready to do it again, even if they were only a tiled mosaic. But this was a necessary stop for what she had to do.

She hadn't gone through a coronation like her sister. Everything had happened so fast when she became champion, tradition was the last thing on her mind. Her people were in chaos and Hippolyta gained new powers that she didn't understand. They slowly discovered the blessings bestowed upon them, especially after they were called upon to serve the gods on various endeavors.

Hippolyta felt that honoring specific deities would have adverse effects on her powers. Having received gifts from so many, she didn't want to seem partial. Then they gave her Diana, with each divinity bestowing their blessings. So Hippolyta chose all of them… and none.

Now, she didn't have the champion's burden. She was able to choose her patron gods. A part of her remembered the girl she used to be - nearly pledging herself to Athena, and her highest aspiration was to be one of Artemis' virgin hunters. So much had changed since then. She wasn't the same person…

And as her life was reflected back to her, three gave her the image of what she wanted to be. A champion for home. A change-maker for a better world. A proponent for love.

"I should have done this sooner."

Hippolyta gave the rest of the courtyard a cursory glance. If she had done this traditionally, Diana and Donna would have stood with her, dressed as her chosen gods. Citizens would surround her, their voices clamoring for their favorite deity, then waiting with baited breath to see whom she had chosen for her patron gods. A banquet would have followed to celebrate, or lament, her choices.

But she was alone, and Hippolyta preferred it that way. What she was about to do would have had her coronation followed by a challenge to the throne.

Taking tentative steps, Hippolyta walked towards the middle of the Zodiac courtyard, then circled the center once. Light and Dark… two sides of the same coin. She bowed quickly to various constellations. There were no representatives to kiss on the cheek to send them on their way, so they would have to do with hasty acknowledgements instead.

She stood on the Constellation of Capricorn. With two fingers, she motioned a circle around her heart, kissed her fingers, then bended to touch a star. "Gracious Hestia. Thank you for your hospitality and your truth. I see what you were trying to tell me, and my home is full of abundance and joy. Your continued generosity will be greatly needed." She bowed her head lower. "Please, follow me."

Standing tall, Hippolyta turned and walked to the Constellation of Cancer, giving Alpha Leporis a quick tap with a toe along the way. "Swift Hermes, you frustrated me with your riddles, but you have always been my friend, and you helped when it mattered - even giving me the clothes off your back. There will be many transitions happening to Themyscira, I'm going to need your help now more than ever." She kissed her fingers and touched a mosaic star. "Please, follow me."

Hippolyta then paced to the Constellation of Virgo. While the formation represented Demeter, she looked for one particular star. Kissing her finger, she bent and touched _Spica_. "Sister." No request for Persephone to join the group. She'd be a welcome visitor, but she was unable to stay. Hestia's Blessings would always be open to her.

Laying her full palm over one of the _Virginis_ stars, Hippolyta willed the power of Gaia, and unknowingly the three other planets it represented, to fill her. She didn't have the Champion's strength, but she retained its spirit.

Pulling the cloak's hood over her head, Hippolyta strode away from the Zodiac courtyard. While she could have acknowledged her chosen patron on her constellation, there was a more appropriate way of honoring her. Excitement coursed through her veins, anticipation pushed her to run. She forced herself to slow down and continue with dignified strides.

Hippolyta came to a halt at the bottom of a set of stairs. Now that she was there, she almost turned around and went back to the courtyard to finish the ceremony traditionally. Her fingers had gone cold and her knees shook a bit. She drew the cloak tighter around her neck.

 _I don't know why I feel so nervous, I've done this before. Well… only once. Actually, more than once… but with only one person… man… god…_

"Whooosh." Hippolyta let her breath out in a rush. A voice in her head told her to reconsider the wisdom of this move. She wasn't surprised that it sounded like Despoina. It counseled her on prudence, and to remember what happened last time. Shaking her head to dissipate the thought, Hippolyta gathered her nerves and walked up the stairs.

Diaphanous veils decorated the vestibule of Aphrodite's temple, the shear fabric flowing in a light wind. A number of women chatted lightly around a flaming brazier when they noticed Hippolyta's presence. A junior acolyte in a simple white chiton approached quickly and bowed, hands pressed together, fingers touching her lips.

"Her Sweetness welcomes you to her temple. How may I serve?" She said this with practiced suggestion - a touch of innocence, a hint of heat. The request was meant to be open and let the guest voice their needs before services were agreed upon. Everything that happened there was with consent from both sides. Regrets were highly discouraged.

Hippolyta moved the cloak's hood away from her face. "Your Majesty!" The priestess' seductive demeanor perked up. "What a pleasure to see you. Please, tell me what you desire!"

"I require privacy and time, My Lady," Hippolyta stated, using the junior acolyte's honored title. "And access to the ceremonial altar."

"Of course, it stands ready at all times." Curious eyes fluttered coyly. "Whatever your desire, I am here, Your Majesty. Come with me."

Hippolyta followed the priestess through the hall. She was glad that the altar had been moved from the open vestibule to this private room in the back of the temple. No one had worshiped upon it since Antiope and Theseus, and that reminder had caused the priestesses to relocate it somewhere more discreet. They maintained the sacred vestments lovingly, but with few delusions that they would be used. Not until Diana left and returned with superhero men did they hope that a ceremony could be held again.

Hippolyta had no doubt that Aphrodite's temple would support a Prince on the island.

The acolyte ushered Hippolyta into the space with a wave. "Is there anything else you require, Your Majesty?" She stood there hopefully.

"Yes, My Lady," Hippolyta said lightly. She reached over and touched the woman's lips, tracing the curve softly. "Your silence," the queen continued, laying a finger over her mouth. "And your vow of secrecy that you will tell no one that I was here."

"Of course, Your Majesty. You know one of our sacred tenets is everything that occurs here stays." A sly smile curved her lips. "How else can I help you?" Her eyes glanced at the altar suggestively.

"That is all. You may leave."

"I… ah… what?"

"You have served me well, thank you. You may go."

"But…" The acolyte abruptly shut her mouth. "Would you like some company?"

"No, My Lady. I will be going in alone."

"Oh." The woman's posture deflated. Though disappointed, and very confused, she bowed the same as she had at her greeting. "May Her Sweetness bless you with her love."

Hippolyta returned the gesture. "And you as well, My Lady." She watched as the despondent woman turned to leave. "One moment, Your Sweetness."

The acolyte turned eagerly, pleased at her title promotion. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I will know your name."

The woman paused, her deferential demeanor chilling for a moment. Knowing one's name denoted a certain level of… exclusivity. That was an honor that had to be earned. But her queen had given her an order…

"My name is Eirene, Your Majesty."

"Well met, Eirene. Attend me in the morning after sunrise. I will require your continued cooperation and discretion at my bath." Hippolyta's lips tipped slightly. "Perhaps your curiosity would be sated."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Eirene's curtsy was that to royalty, not the bow of service. "All the things you need are over there. Candles, perfumes, linens, instruments that can please you by yourself..."

"Thank you, Eirene. That will be all."

Acknowledging another curtsy, Hippolyta waited for the acolyte to leave, then sighed a breath of relief. Giving those questionable instruments a cautious eye, she gathered and placed candles in designated positions. Then she covered the low altar with pillows and linens. A drop of perfume to each cushion added luxury. She smoothed the wrinkles from soft fabric...

She had done this before. Hippolyta had taken Antiope's place to perform the Ritual. Though nervous, she was also excited. What if she was blessed with a baby? A daughter! That would almost make up for having to give Little Bird... Hippolytus away.

Almost.

Men visited Themyscira for their Harvest celebrations. Hippolyta wore the vestments of the Red Queen, and her critical eye combed through the crowd. Then a worthy candidate presented himself - Heracles, a mighty hero… legendary son of Zeus...

That became a day seared in her soul, the aftermath a haze of noise and pain. While she had not been violated, so much was taken from her. She lost her innocence long before she laid with Hades. Hatred and vengeance clouded her vision, even when her sister pleaded for understanding. Only when Antiope's blood covered her hands did Hippolyta's sight clear.

Too late.

Hippolyta shook off the memory and returned to the task at hand. The Altar was fashioned to teach about the goddess of love and how to worship her. She studied the images carved along the sides - Aphrodite's birth from sea foam, Dionysus pouring his wine, a curious row of zodiac symbols over groups of men and women in various poses of ecstasy, swans and satyrs observing their play...

"That position looks physically impossible."

Hippolyta jumped at the voice by her ear, grabbed the arm that wrapped around her waist, and threw a body upon the altar. Crouching into a fighting stance, she evaluated her opponent writhing in pain, tangled in fabric.

"You'd figure I would have learned my lesson by now," the person groaned. "Totally forgot about that reflex."

"Apollo!" Hippolyta gasped. "You should know better than to sneak up on me."

"Thought I'd greet you with a hug and kiss first. Guess I should have given you a warning." He extradited himself from the linens. "What happened to 'Your Radiance'?"

"Here, there is only woman and man. Titles are disregarded."

"But I like how you say it," he said. A sly smile flitted across his lips.

"Then you will address me as 'Your Majesty'," she answered. "Your Radiance," she added.

Apollo closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "Music to my ears." He rolled into a sitting position. "I see you kept your part of the bargain. Guess I should keep mine." A wave of the hand and a jug materialized beside him. Another gesture, a goblet appeared.

Hippolyta walked over and poured. Liquid filled to the top, nearly flowing over. Apollo lifted the cup to her lips. After taking a drink, she took the goblet and echoed the movement, the god taking a long pull while looking in her eyes. She matched him glance for glance.

The chalice moved away, opening the space between them. They leaned in, their lips closing the distance...

Hippolyta took a step back, taking the goblet and jug. Apollo tried lunging for her, but missed. "That part of the ritual is finished, but the candles weren't lit. We might have to do that again."

"I'm willing to repeat as many times as you want," he purred. Hippolyta grinned then turned away. She reached for a thin stick to light an ember. "Allow me." Apollo waved his hand and the candles ignited. The room filled with soft light. The candles' aroma mingled with the other scents.

Nodding her thanks, Hippolyta took a few sticks of incense and held them out to him. Another gesture, and twirls of smoke rose from the tips. Touching the cool ends to her forehead, she placed them at the foot of a small idol of Aphrodite. Hippolyta closed her eyes and meditated on the goddess - thanking her for her gifts of physical pleasure, asked for blessings of plenty and fertility, and that her offering would bring Her Sweetness honor.

"I noticed you performed the coronation ceremony." Apollo's voice startled the queen out of her meditation. "You finally decided to choose your patrons."

"I did."

"Some might be jealous that you didn't pick them."

"I gave them honor to send them on their way."

"You chose my brother as one."

"Are you surprised?"

"No, not really. I know of your friendship. He's a great kid."

"Hermes is not a child."

"To me, he'll always be that kid who stole my cattle herd. He was always pulling pranks on me, then giving me gifts to apologize. And I was the one told to 'calm down'! Just because he was cute."

"So you think he was a bad idea?"

"Not at all. You're going to need his cunning, and his ability of getting himself out of trouble."

Hippolyta paced a few steps closer. "And what do you think of my other choice?"

"' _Hestia, you who tend the holy house of the lord Apollo, the Far-shooter at goodly Pytho.'_ I love my aunt, she's taken it upon herself to watch after my house. The hearth is always lit, I've never wanted for good food, and she's been there to listen whenever I needed an ear."

"That's all?" Hippolyta asked coyly. Apollo tilted his head in curiosity. "Hestia is a sworn virgin, but that hasn't stopped you from trying to win her."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah. That." He ducked his head in embarrassment. "We have an understanding. I stop trying to seduce her, she gives me a homemaker's services without me expecting… ah… services."

"Sounds one sided to me. What is she getting out of it?"

"I don't know, she doesn't say much about it. I figured she chose mine since the rest of the family claims the hearth in Mount Olympus." Apollo eyed her critically. "You're asking my opinion on your choices?"

"Why? Are you not able to advise a queen?"

"Didn't think you would take the word of a man into consideration."

"I thought you were a god. Maybe I should find someone else to sit there on the altar."

Apollo clutched his chest in mock pain. "There are those arrows again. You hit your mark, every time."

"And you owe me a song for my accurate aim. So, where is it?"

"I'm still figuring it out," Apollo droned. "I'm not sure how it'll end."

"There's one way it could," Hippolyta murmured. His curious glance encouraged her to continue. "It's possible that our liaison could result in a child."

"I thought there were things you could do to prevent that. There's a tea that you drink the morning after…"

"I don't want the tea."

"Ah," Apollo answered. "Then you wouldn't mind bearing the 'pretty golden baby' your sister mentioned. That could be a consequence of worshipping Her Sweetness."

Hippolyta smiled softly. "Themyscira could use a child's laughter, don't you think?"

Apollo nodded in agreement. "Mount Olympus is not a good place right now, and Delphi wasn't meant for children, so your island is the best place for one. But what if it's a boy? Don't your laws require you to give him away?"

"They do." She bowed her head. "Diana had the same concern for any son she might have. I hope to change that. But no matter what happens, we won't be separated."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "If you bear my child, you will want for nothing."

"Your devotion is what I'm looking for, especially if things go sour between us." She straightened her back resolutely. "Too many stories have been told about your lovers and their fates. I will not be turned into a tree."

He reared back as if insulted. "Look, that was an isolated incident. I was under the influence one of Eros' loaded arrows, I couldn't control myself…"

"Nor will I be 'accidentally' hit by a flying discus."

"I didn't mean to kill Hyacinth! I loved him, I truly grieved when he died."

Hippolyta walked over to Apollo, touching him on the chin. "In every one of your lovers' deaths, you had something to do with their demise. Tell me that's not true."

Apollo tried to glare at her, but only turned his head away in shame. Hippolyta pulled his gaze back to hers. "I'm immortal and you are divine. We could be at this for tonight only or for an eternity, but I don't have time for trivial dalliances, nor can I risk becoming another one of your failed conquests. I have too many people to care for. This isn't asking too much."

Apollo took her hand from his face and held it loosely. "What would make you think I would do that to you?"

"I'm forced to guard the Gates of Hades because I believed everything he said to me. I went along with his scheme and got my hopes up when he wanted to make a baby. Then he used my trust and tried to invade. I won't be taken advantage of again. Tell me the truth - will you take from me what I freely give, then leave me bereft when I need you the most?"

Apollo glanced down at the altar he was sitting on, and uncovered images veiled by linens. Three pairs of figures stood apart from the salacious depictions of orgies - two women hugged each other close, two men held hands, and a man and a woman caressed an obvious pregnant belly. All faced away from the writhing bodies, content in each other's presence. He touched a finger to the male couple and the pregnant pair. With a sigh, Apollo shook his head.

"Then pledge to me that, no matter what happens to us, you will be an honorable god and that you will not wreak havoc if things don't go your way," Hippolyta declared.

"Why are you being so harsh with me?"

"Because what I'm about to do could have me losing my crown and my throne, and I'll need your divine guarantee that you'll support me if I'm challenged."

Apollo looked swiftly into her eyes. "What are you talking about, Hippolyta?"

Hippolyta reached for her cloak and unfastened the anchor pin. This caused the cloak to fall to the floor, revealing her figure barely covered with a transparent, white shift. Apollo stared, transfixed, until Hippolyta lifted his chin with a finger and placed the pin in his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked. Apollo shook his head. "This was on the only man ever buried on Themyscira, a captain of a cargo vessel that capsized out at sea. He died after helping a little girl float to our island. That girl became a bitter, vengeful woman, partially due to our teachings. Aresia aimed to kill all men because of her beliefs.

"If I had told her sooner how that man had been essential to her survival, she might have had a different fate, but I didn't think him important enough to mention. That was yet another instance where my actions caused pain and suffering. Enough is enough. It's time we opened our minds to some new ideas."

"I still don't know what this means," Apollo said, holding the anchor pin.

"I'm completing my coronation ceremony by cutting the apple in half. My offerings for patronage will be split between two gods. Aphrodite reminded me what Themyscira stands for. My rule should bring people together, not tear them apart. For her, I offer this Ritual.

"But I need my chosen's light beyond this night." She took the pin and fastened it to his chiton, giving it a soft caress before taking his hands again.

"Radiant Apollo, you were there for me when the darkness threatened to take over. You lit my way as I searched for my path, and you held me as I was assailed with the most horrific visions I've ever experienced. And when your twin sister, the person you've loved all your life, threatened to go back on her word, you stood with me and made her see reason.

"Help me, Apollo. Help me see what I need to do in order to bring true equality to Themyscira. Use your visions to guide us to a brighter future, heal the rift between us and Man's World, and inspire us to sing a new song as we welcome our brothers with open arms." Hippolyta leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. "Please, follow me."

Apollo gasped. "You truly are a fearless queen."

"Actually, I haven't been this scared for a very long time. But it is time to do the impossible. What should have been done a long time ago."

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. "I've seen a glimpse of the future. Dark times are upon us, and Themyscira's fate is tied with that of Gaia's. It is important that you stand together if it is to survive."

"Then you will pledge to me your patronage?"

"Would you have me perform the Hiketeia to prove it?" Hippolyta tilted her head in thought. "Please don't make me take the vow," Apollo begged. "Then the Furies would be hanging around me. I tried teaching them how to sing once, like the Muses. It was terrible."

"Just tell me you'll be here when I need you."

"I will be here as fast as the sun's light travels." He bowed his head deferentially. "Your Majesty."

"That's all I ask, Your Radiance," she said, seductively, bowing with her hands together.

Apollo's lips tilted into a sly smile. "So, shall we get to honoring Her Sweetness?"

Hippolyta answered with her own look. "Let's start over." Reaching over to refill the goblet, they repeated the wine offering. Fingers touched as they held the cup together. She couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he drank.

Eyes locked, and liquid fell to the floor as they dropped the chalice. In barely a breath, their lips met in the middle. Their tongues tangled as they tasted each other greedily. Apples and her favorite wine… the same as he was in the glade.

Hippolyta gasped as Apollo pulled her against him and kissed her roughly along her neck, her fingers gripping his hair as he worked lower towards her breasts. A hungry groan vibrated through his body as her other hand traveled up his leg, under his chiton, past his hipbone, and wrapped around to grasp his firm ass. Her squeeze had him grunting in surprise.

Not giving him a chance to respond, she pulled his chiton up and over his head. Taking only a second to admire his naked body, Hippolyta leaned down to lay light kisses over his abs, travel up to his chest, and nibble at his neck. She stroked his excited manhood, then squeezed firmly. Anticipating his gasp, she attacked his lips with fervor.

Keeping him occupied with her kisses, Hippolyta pushed him farther back onto the cushions. Apollo closed his eyes as she rubbed him rigorously, surrendering to her caresses. She crawled onto the altar and straddled him across his hips.

In a teasing manner, she brushed against him. His eyes half lidded, he raised his pelvis towards her, grasping her thighs in anticipation. Slowly, she lifted the shift over her head and threw it to the side. She smiled as he looked over her naked, glowing body, obvious in his admiration.

Gazing directly in his eyes, Hippolyta licked her lips. Her unspoken question was answered with an eager nod. Rising higher, she lowered herself onto his erection, his hands holding her by the hips to guide her decent. The moan from her mouth echoed his.

Hippolyta paused, adjusting to his length and girth. Then, just as slowly, she rocked forwards and back. She closed her eyes as she repeated the movement, relishing the pleasure. Head tilted up, golden hair trailing down her back, mouth open as she breathed in gasps. He filled her to the hilt, stretched her as she squeezed...

A cry escaped her mouth as she felt him touch her. Eyes flew open to find Apollo grinning, his thumb fondling her pleasure center. The overwhelming sensation caused her to grind against him harder, matching his touch with her twisting hips. His twirling finger coaxed her to a relentless rhythm.

Hippolyta rode him vigorously as he continued to pet her. She nearly hurt herself when he grasped a bouncing breast with his other hand. He encouraged her, his whispers unintelligible as her body began to quiver. Mewling cries echoed as she came.

Apollo grabbed her hips and thrust upwards. She grabbed his wrists for leverage as he pounded into her hard and fast. Hippolyta nearly fell forward as he grasped her shoulder to keep her in place. The sound of skin slapping skin tapped a rapid tempo.

Hippolyta wanted more. She twisted with every push, meeting each move with one of her own. Her head spun from the unrelenting pleasure. Then he grasped her ass, holding her still. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her close as he thrust into her hot and furious.

Her body exploded with the heat of a thousand suns. He continued to love her as she lost control, a scream of delight echoing through the holy _cella_. Her orgasm erupted with a warm flood. Apollo followed her as his seed blazed inside her.

Hippolyta collapsed on top of Apollo, her breath escaping in gasping pants. He held her, caressing her back, moving her hair off her shoulders. Lifting her slightly, he kissed her deeply, gently. She answered him with soft warmth of her own. Slowly they looked into each other's eyes.

Apollo moved a lock of golden hair from her face. "You alright?" He smiled at her slow nod. "What do you think?" With a wide grin, Hippolyta leaned over and blew out a candle. "You're right, you won that one."

"Your fault for leaving me bothered twice in a row," she breathed, laying her head on his shoulder. "How many more do we have go?"

Apollo inspected the room; many more candles cast their soft glow. "Quite a few, I'm afraid."

Hippolyta sighed dramatically. "'Dite can be quite a demanding wench, can't she?"

"And you want her as one of your patrons?"

"Guess that's something she and I have in common." She rose above him and perched on an elbow. "I'm very demanding myself," she said, tracing the contours of his lips. "Think you can keep up?"

"Hmmm… keep up with an Amazon. I'm willing to take the challenge." He gazed in her eyes with a puppy dog glance. "Just be gentle with me. I'm a soft and delicate god."

"You're what?" Hippolyta's incredulous expression morphed into exasperation at his mischievous grin. "Why you…" Her exclamation was lost in her giggles as he rolled her onto her back, kissing her over and over.

"So… what should we do next?" His question had them moving the linens away from the altar.

Hippolyta pointed at one particular couple. "That looks interesting. Should be easy enough as you recover."

"What makes you think I need recovery time? I'm a god, I have the stamina to match!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

All through the night, they consulted the altar for their next fire-extinguishing session. Hippolyta even got a demonstration on what those questionable instruments could do. While those were… interesting… she preferred the real thing to a marble replication. The victor of each bout blew out candles, though they admitted that some were ties.

She also found out what the zodiac symbols were for. When they were at a loss at what to do next, all they had to do was consult the signs. Hippolyta had to admit, they were useful. She already took care of the Cancer position, and Taurus was pretty reliable, if a bit too dominant for her tastes. Virgo was nice with the altar at the perfect height for him to reach her from behind, and Pisces was very tasty indeed!

They also found out that one particular position wasn't impossible at all, after being sufficiently warmed up and stretching to keep limber.

By the time the last candle was blown out, they laid content in each other's arms. Hippolyta allowed herself a few moments of comfort, ignoring that she was an Amazon queen and he was a god, instead concentrating on his breathing as they watched the sky brighten into dawn.

"Are you doing that?" she asked.

"The sunrise? Actually, that's Gaia's rotation giving the illusion of the sun rising, when in reality…" he paused at her raised eyebrow. "Let's just say I might have something to do with it."

"You do good work."

"I do, don't I?" He grunted as she poked him in the stomach with her elbow. "So… guess I have to leave now."

"That is the tradition. The Ritual ends at sunrise."

"What does that mean about… us?"

Hippolyta hummed in pleasure at his "us". "Only means that the next time we do this, we'll be in my chambers."

Apollo squeezed her tight in response then rose off the altar. "A bed would be more comfortable than this marble slab, though the cushions helped." He walked over and picked up his chiton, facetiously posing and preening for Hippolyta as she admired his chiseled figure. Finally covering himself, he knelt by the holy table and took her hands in his.

"Seriously, Hippolyta, if you need me for anything, I am here." He kissed her fingers gently. "You only need to call upon me in that beautiful way you do."

"I'll remember that, Your Radiance," she said.

Apollo rubbed her fingers along his cheek, the same place she punched him in Artemis' Forest those long days before. Hippolyta touched the anchor pin still fastened to his chiton. Their lips met again, a kiss genuine in it longing and with no candles to demand their attention. They were about to break the Ritual's rules by engaging in more altar play when a gasp startled them out of their haze.

Eirene stood at the entrance, a robe and drying linens ready to serve her queen. "Your… your Majesty?" she gasped. "I'm sorry, I was coming to fetch you for your bath. I thought you'd be alone…"

"No need to apologize, Your Sweetness, though I trust you know how to keep this to yourself."

"Of course, Your Majesty!" Eirene curtsied quickly, but couldn't take her eyes off the man.

Apollo walked over and regarded the curious attendant. "Take care of our queen as the Graces serve Aphrodite, and you will be rewarded." He smiled lightly as her eyes narrowed suspiciously, then plucked at the fabric in her hands. "One way is to get better linens, like the ones that cover the altar. These are for your regular citizens."

Eirene shot Hippolyta a questioning glance. "It's alright. He's no ordinary man. Are you, Apollo?"

"No, I am not, Your Majesty. Though it's just like an Amazon to question a man's orders, even if she's one of Aphrodite's gentle servants." He turned back to the servant. "Until we meet again, Your Sweetness." He bowed slightly, then disappeared in a flash of light.

Eirene dropped the linens in surprise. "Your Majesty? I… I don't want to be rude, but did you just… with a god..."

"The Altar was sufficiently used, and Her Sweetness has been honored." Hippolyta stretched luxuriously.

"Oh, thank Goddess! I mean… may Her Sweetness answer your offer with love." The priestess bounced with barely contained glee. "Ick, he was right," she croaked, kicking the pile of fabric out of the way. "Let me fetch those better linens for you… oh, and I'll prepare a proper breakfast! We have fresh honey from the hives, and berries newly picked just yesterday… and tea!" Eirene patted her tummy unconsciously. "Good, nourishing tea for your health and energy...this is so wonderful! "

"Do as you would, Your Sweetness. I will wait for your return." Hippolyta watched as Eirene rushed away, her feet slapping an excited tap on the floor. Leaning back into the cushions, the queen breathed in deep, exhaled slowly, and closed her eyes.

 _So, how did you like your honoring, 'Dite?_ A tremulous sigh whispered in Hippolyta's thoughts.

 _I... Love... You!_ Aphrodite squeaked in response.

 _And I love you, Your Sweetness. Please, follow me._

 _As the sun travels from East to West, and the stars shine until the end of time, I will be with you… always._

 _Thank you, my friend._ Hippolyta laid there contently.

 _You know Apollo will, too, don't you?_ 'Dite whispered.

 _I hope so. We shall see._

 _But he will! I know he will! And I'll make sure of it, too._

 _Only if he chooses so. No one should be forced to be with someone they don't want._

 _Then I have no doubts that you two will be together for quite a while!_

Hippolyta smiled at the thought, but brushed it aside. Devotion is demonstrated through time, and this was only the beginning. He said words that promised loyalty, but she would make motions towards her goals, with or without his help - for her people. She had trusted a man's word more than once, and it had only been devastation for all of them. Apollo's help could only improve what she already set in motion, but she couldn't rely on it. Not yet.

But it would be nice if he were there - for her. In her heart, she felt his promise was genuine. Aphrodite said that he was true, and she wanted to trust her, too. Only time would tell. But as an immortal, she had a sinking feeling that time was limited. For what, she wasn't sure.

Hippolyta rubbed her belly thoughtfully. Yes… time would tell. And if there worship was fruitful, perhaps there was a glimmer of hope in the future after all.

* * *

 _*Rejoice for he who knows truth / Knows that bliss begets bliss / If you can drink of life's bitterness and laugh in the face of adversity / In your soul no bitterness will remain._

 _Arise, for the beloved has arrived / He who has stolen a thousand hearts, / In drunken ecstasy, he has come with drum in hand / To lift the veil and reveal to you his song.  
_ Nahan - Niyaz

* * *

 _All along the Watchtower / Princes kept the view / While all the women came and went / bare-foot servants too..._  
(Continued in "Question the Evidence")

* * *

 _A/N - The Coronation Ceremony was the answer to one of the insider secrets mentioned at the end of "Home, Hearts, and Heroes" I shared the explanation to those who had reviewed the story and asked for it. Here is the answer:_

 **Hippolyta chose her patron gods while on her mission to get Diana's championship back.**

When Themyscira disappeared, Hippolyta had been chosen by all five gods to be the first Amazon champion. They chose her instead of her choosing the gods. She couldn't favor one over the other. And because such a huge change had happened, and they had many new Amazons from Sekhmet's ship, Hippolyta was more concerned with the survival of her island.

Hippolyta's trip across the Zodiac mirrored that of Antiope's ceremonial choosing of patrons. Antiope felt that she had the calling to make her own path. Hippolyta, while known for being very traditional, pushed herself out of her own ideals to fight for her daughter. And in doing so, she forged her own path.

She asked favors of each of her patron gods: chocolate from Hestia, clothes from Hermes, and love from Aphrodite. Artemis, Athena, and Demeter's trials were more punitive.

The dinner at Hestia's table mirrored the ceremonial feast after the patron choosing. In the end, Hippolyta chose to partake with those she had the most connection to, and in doing so, she plotted Themyscira's future:

 **Hestia** \- Goddess of Hearth and Home - Themyscira would become a more welcoming place.

 **Hermes** \- God of Speed and Transitions - Change is coming to Themyscira. And she was the first Amazon queen to choose a male god as a patron.

 **Aphrodite** \- Goddess of Love - She accepted love in all its forms, including the marriage between Bruce and Diana.

In short, Hippolyta became a queen of metamorphosis.

* * *

 _The decision to include Apollo as one of her patron gods was a last minute addition in this story. It was less about giving Hippolyta a romantic interest, and more about showing that she found humility and realized she needed help. Okay... and I thought they would be sexy together. I mean, really. Bruce and Diana shouldn't be the only ones having fun!_

 _Hippolyta was also following Antiope's example of dividing the apple. By calling upon the goddess of love, and the god of light and prophecy, she was in effect trying to steer the future of Themyscira. Notice that during the Zodiac feast, she asked for him, but he was somewhere else. Hint - where did Zatanna get the opal charms? While he wasn't a part of her actual trials, Apollo inserted himself into the story because of her. They chose each other._

 _Now it's time to Question the Evidence. All Along the Watchtower..._

 _D. Nox :-)_


End file.
